Falling Through the Rabbit Hole
by Sperare Fidem
Summary: Fate is a fickle mistress. He just wanted to die. Instead, he ended up in a fictional universe that he really doesn't want to be a part of. She didn't want to die. Despite that, she finds herself in world of crime and hate. This is the tale of two souls falling down a hole known as Remnant. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the best, the greatest, the one and only… Collab between Aros and Sperare!**

 **Favorite, Review, Follow!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Rwby.**

 **Oliver P.O.V**

It was dark. No, San Francisco was never really _dark._ The city lights twinkled in the background. The Golden Gate Bridge lit up, the orange hue making the structure look on fire. It was particularly windy, making the dark waters below crash against the bridge's pillars.

Really, it was a beautiful night to die.

How should I introduce myself? Hi, I'm Oli-no, wait, retry...hello dear reader of my ta-! Yeah, no. Okay…*takes a deep breath* I _was_ Oliver Cai. There. That's my introduction. Deal with it.

...can we just get back to the story? It's apparently supposed to be good therapy or something.

So I stood over the sea, on that way too pretty bridge. Really, it was almost funny how so many cars zoomed pass, ignoring the teenager that was looking down into the ocean-I let out a little crooked laugh and, I don't know, it just made me laugh _harder_ at the ludicrously of the whole situation. I had to hold myself together just so I wouldn't fall to my knees laughing. Yeah, those cars definitely weren't stopping soon.

Though seriously, had anyone ever died from _laughing?_ What a cool way to go.

An especially chilly wind blew pass my face. It sent my oily black hair flying into my mouth and I had to spit the strands out. Then I wiped the hair from my face. My leather coat moved with the wind. I saw myself stumble to the side, but for the life-ha, _life,_ of me, I couldn't feel anything.

Weird, these stupid fingers are only twitching. The one at my face fell to my side. Seriously, seriously, I hope at least my feet work.

I tried them out. Yup, workable enough. Just need to apply that good old force. I edged closer to the red fence thing. Whoops, I just walked into it.

Haha.

A yellow car zoomed pass. Whoa, it was a freaking Camaro, the new super future tech one too. Like Bumblebee in Transformers 4 and 5. Man, I want- _wanted_ one.

...the world was a crappy place, huh?

Yeah, that drunkass definitely ain't gonna be looking for me. He barely gave a shit. And because he's not giving a damn, you can be damn sure _mother dearest_ isn't either.

Let's face it, Oliver. _No one is going to be looking for you. So...all you have to do is…_

Yeah, yeah, I get it. Woah, my hands moved again! Now they're clenched fists!

 _Well, what about...Sarah?_ Pfft...her? Give it a few weeks and she won't even remember me, like everyone else.

Hey, you know what I will miss? My computer and the internet. Boy, am I gonna miss them.

They're not worth living in this crap world though.

I tried opening my left eye. A flare of pain and my whole body shuddered.

Then I remembered how I got this lovely black eye.

Yup, definitely not worth it.

Hope Heaven has good reception. But I'm an atheist, does that make me ineligible for Heaven?

Alright, well toodles.

I took one last look at my surroundings. At the way too bright Golden Gate Bridge, the headlights that could kill, and the giant ass skyscrapers that never actually reached the sky. Then I fumbled in my pockets and took out my phone. My thumb accidentally landed on the home button. The screen opened up to the Messages app.

 _-02/18/2018-_

 _(10:07) Sarah: Hey!_

 _(10:08) Sarah: ...hey?_

 _(11:20) Sarah: Oliver?_

 _(12:01) Sarah: zzzzz_

 _(2:16) Sarah: :(_

 _-02/20/2018-_

 _(11 Minutes Ago) Oliver: Bye_

...looks like that automated message got through.

I hope drunkass and mother dearest received it. Well, a little last bit of revenge never hurts does it?

I swung my arm, warming it up. Then I let go of the phone, letting it fly into the air, then start falling to the ocean.

Yeah, I was going to go with one of my favorite things in the world. Poetry at its finest.

I swung a leg over the railing...closed my open eye...and pushed myself off.

Then I was flying.

It felt fucking great.

"OLIVER!"

What in the world?! Sarah?!

Well, it doesn't matter. Because the next thing that registered in my brain was the feeling of crashing into hard cement and the total obliteration of my systems.

 **Sarah P.O.V**

I wasn't depressed. Or angry at the world. Or anything that had to do with the word 'bad'. In fact, I would even say that I was _good._

Okay, maybe not good, but the point remains.

I had friends, a future, a loving mother and father, a dream, good control of my emotions, a strong will, morals, etc. There was no reason for anyone not to like me.

Death never crossed my mind. "Live in the present" I would say. And live in the present I did. I didn't worry about my future in school that day. Or the day before. I bet, if I didn't die, that I wouldn't have worried about the future in the next day.

But I did die. Splat.

I was going to the Golden Gate Bridge with a small group of friends. We did this often, you see, daring people to get close to the edge. We never worried about falling: we were careful.

Anyway, I was a bit more depressed this time. My friend, Oliver, decided not to come. He hadn't even answered the phone. Jerk.

I shook my head slightly to get rid of my bad thoughts. If he didn't want to go, then he didn't want to go.

I continued messing around with my friends, slowly becoming more and more exhausted. We ended up splitting apart when I yet out a nice, loud yawn.

My friend went one way while I went another. We lived in different directions, but it didn't annoy me too much. I liked being alone sometimes.

My thoughts were always weird. For some reason I questioned things that have no answer. What is life? Why is a sidewalk called a sidewalk and not a siderun? The point is that I was thinking of random things.

I stopped walking for a second to stretch and look at the night sky. Stars stretched across what seemed to be an endless horizon. It was beautiful. The sounds of the waves beneath the bridge only adding to the sight above.

I looked over the edge. Boats were slowly moving in and out of the mainland. Every once in awhile, one could hear their horns or engines. It really was beautiful.

I let out a sigh of content and continued my walk, being careful and watching my surroundings all while thinking my strange thoughts. Next to me was the highway. Cars zoomed by without any intent of stopping, so it was best to be safe.

Not a second after I started walking I noticed Oliver, standing 20 meters in front of me. His hair was dirty and unwashed. His clothes were disheveled.

And he looked like he was about to jump off the bridge.

I had two decisions here. I could either let him do it or I could try to stop him. My choice was, at the time, obvious.

I was a coward, therefore it was no surprise that I let him jump.

"OLIVER!" I screamed in anguish. I could've stopped him, but I didn't. I was scared for no reason at all. What did I think would happen? He would hurt me? No! He was about to jump! I was being irrational… and it cost me my best friend's life.

I burst out into tears and fell to my knees. It was the first time I witnessed death, I didn't know how to react.

Looking back at it now, I realize that I only cried because I was expected too. It was how I was raised. If the same thing were to happen to me now… Well, I would leave the body and move on. Death became a companion to me.

Anyway, I ended up just sitting there for almost twenty minutes. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Call the police? Call Oliver's parents? Run?

Once again, my choice was 'obvious'.

I ran.

Not the smartest choice, I'll admit. But, like said before, I was a fool.

I ended up running into the highway full of cars. The only thing I was thinking of at that moment was the need to get away from there. I wasn't in the best mindset.

Then, well, as a kid would phrase it.

"Vroom Vroom. Splat."

Shock and realization flashed through my eyes before going into a hideous, dull stare. I thought that I was on the sidewalk. Can you believe it? My mind was so scrambled that I thought that I was walking on a sidewalk. It's embarrassing to even think about.

...Perhaps it's karma. I didn't save my friend when I had the ability to save him, so why should I have been able to live just because I could have? I guess I'll never know.

My body hit the ground and promptly got ran over.

The end.

Then, suddenly, I was, for a lack of a better word, teleported to a room. It was very professional, almost looking like the room a judge or boss of a company would have.

It was a square room with a desk at the center. The walls were made of marble and had intricate designs going up in down them. In front of each wall were cabinets, forming a counter all around the room which, in the dead center of it, had a desk.

With a sleeping person behind it.

Upon further inspection, one could see a 'Angel of the Year' pin on the man. However, I was, at the time, not in the proper mindset and started yelling in shock.

BECAUSE HOLY SHIT I GOT HIT BY A GODDAMN CAR.

The man started to wake up, causing me to stop yelling. Fear gripped my heart, adding on to the panic. Is this person nice? I never found out.

I promptly ran through the intricate door behind me.

I was, once again, teleported. This time, however, it was not into some fancy institute of something. Instead, I was in what seemed to be an alley.

I was in the hands of an exhausted woman. Sweat was pouring down her face and drenched her arms. She was glaring at me in anger and shame.

Perhaps that was why she put me on the alley floor and left. I guess that is another thing to add to the list of 'I-Don't-Know's.

The only question the ran through my mind was…

" _Why the FUCK does she have bunny ears!?"_

 **Oliver P.O.V**

...okay, I had a plan. It was a very good plan. Get on bridge. Jump off bridge. Die. Admittedly, it ended up being a lot more painful than anticipated.

Scratch that, Goddamn, I feel awful! Seriously, wasn't Heaven supposed to be perfect or something? Maybe I should've read up on it...the only thing I really know is that it's the place where good dead people end up and it's run by angels and God.

On the bright-ow, ow, _ow-_... _side._ I'm pretty sure I'm going to Heaven.

If the sleeping dude with the pin 'Angel of the Year' on it didn't count as proof, I don't know what did.

Though seriously man, I'm all for the slacking, but slacking when you have a super important job for all eternity sounds a little risqué.

I sat up. Bursts of pain ran through my body and my vision blacked out. Okay...one, two...better.

Alright, examine thou surroundings. Square room, check. Marble, check. Intricate design, check. Cabinets? ...check? And to round it all up a nice marble desk, check.

 _*SNORE*_ A bubble bursted from the angel's nose.

...for an angel, he sure is unengelic.

Should I wake him up? Nah, I, Oliver Cai, do not want to get on the bad side of an angel. ...who am I kidding? I just don't give a damn.

I pushed myself up, ignoring all the annoying aches I'm getting. Ha! I'm dead! It doesn't matter anymore! I'm freeeeeee!

*Ahem*. Okay, I did a 180 turn. Those cabinets really did cover up a lot. Wait-...did the cabinets just move? They're covering...I squinted, a doorway. Huh, well that's-wait, wait, wait. _I_ need a doorway! Last thing I wanna do is be stuck here with 'Angel of the Year'!

I wanna go to Heaven...not worry about any crap...not have to deal with any crap...just, a decent life (death?) in general! Come on, please...I deserve at least that much!

I ran to a random set of cabinets and banged on them. Then I was banging and _kicking._

Come on...please, please, please…

I punched the damn thing with all the power I had, which amounted to the strength to click a mouse and move it.

But it worked. The cabinets suddenly separated, showing me a view of a gold embroidered marble doorway. I would've walked in slowly, embracing my new death, but my punch made me tumble forward, sending me straight into the doorway's pitch black swirling portal.

Yeah...I was going to Heaven and I'm finally going to get what I always had the right to, a life (death?)

I wish.

Because the next thing I knew I was waking up as a gooey mess in a white room being held by this giant person _thing._

Being sensible, I started kicking around and struggling. There was a freaking monster and I like being safe! And dammit why are weird noises coming out of my mouth and my face getting wet(ter)?

"He lives! Phew...was really worried there."

Another monster guy rushed over. What was with the white coat-wait, are they experimenting on me?! "Incredible…"

"Woah, woah, move aside, that's _my_ kid."

Pause. Rewind. Kid? A blonde monster quickly came over. He was tannish, had blue eyes. Wow, it sucked that my eyesight was so damn blurry...hearing's shot too.

Yeah, ha, because this _definitely_ wasn't happening. Nope, no way. I reject it.

Mr. Blonde who definitely didn't share a resemblance with a character from a web show gently touched my face.

I squirmed. Yeah, no. No, no, no, no.

Footsteps. "Sir! Congratulations, your wife just gave birth to a healthy baby girl!"

"Heh, twins, huh? You got names?"

"Phew. A _long_ time ago." Mr. Blonde who definitely didn't have any resemblance with a character from a web show said. "My baby girl's Yang Xiao Long. Sunny little dragon. That was my choice."

Yup. I definitely just happened to go deaf there.

"Your choice?"

"We decided each of us could name one."

"And the boy?"

And then the bastard had the damn audacity to smile at me. This giant grin like this was the happiest day of his life.

"Raven chose this one. Said it's like the black gem of a dragon or the dragon's gem or something like that….Meet Jett Xiao Long."

...Dammit, I just wanted to die. Was that too much to ask?

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sperare Fidem: Hello readers! I'm Sperare Fidem! I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Aros: Hello! This is Aros ...collabing with Sperare here. :) Writing for yours truly, Jett Xiao Long. Hope u enjoy the ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Sarah's P.O.V**

Learning to read was a pain, as I was already so used to English.

My mother was the one who taught me, not that I was ever told why, though. Maybe Dad has to work in the field more?

Who knows?

Anyway, back to the topic. Having to learn how to read and write again took up most of my time. Not that I didn't like it, though. I would rather be occupied than be forced to stay inside that blasted wooden crib.

Speaking of wood, our whole house was made of wood. My parents made it themselves, as they didn't have enough money to buy their own house. They just bought an axe and started cutting trees, soon letting them build a cabin and start their farm.

Oh, right! They were farmers. Not the worst job, if I say so myself. I always wanted to have a garden…

Oops, my crayon broke.

"Mwom?" I said, speech not fully developed.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Cwayon!"

She looked at my now broken crayon and laughed slightly before giving me another.

"Make sure not to break that one, we don't have a lot. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay!"

I was writing the alphabet. Since my grip was weak and I decided to try learning to write with my left hand (This was a chance to be ambidextrous!), all my letters were sloppy.

Aa…

Bb..

C…

My crayon slipped and I drew a huge line across the paper, causing me to sigh and turn the paper over. I then drew a picture of a farm, me, my mom, and my dad.

I was never good at drawing, so it came up pretty horribly.

"It's wonderful!" my mom said. "Why don't you add some more to it?"

Oh, she needs to keep me busy until Dad came back.

"Okay!" I responded, causing her to smile and turn back to the book in her hand.

Let's make the sky and… yeah.

But anyway, life was pretty good. I wasn't mistreated or anything, I got good food everyday, and I had a future in farming, if I wanted to go into it.

My parents were also nice.

Mom was something akin to a housewife. While she did work, she was also the one to stay home and watch me. She also cooked for us.

Not that I'm complaining, she makes the best food ever.

Dad worked in the field and brought me a small apple everyday as a treat. I always took it, as we didn't get much sugar in this house.

Now, don't get me wrong, I missed my old life. I had friends there and another amazing family. I had everything I ever wanted…

But it is gone now, and I've had a year to accept it.

What's the quote? "Don't dwell on the past?" or something like that? Meh, not important. End point is: I'm happy.

I'm looking forward to _not_ dying.

"Daddy's home!" Mom said to me.

Yay!

I was going out into town today. Mom promised me that she would take me to her work, so I was pretty excited.

It's been over a year in this place, and the only form of interaction I've had was with my parents, so I was hoping to meet someone.

Mom was a fisherman, I had learned. So I might be able to splash around in the water a bit… and relearn how to swim. All my muscle memory was gone, sadly. And to think that I had been a good swimmer, too.

A wistful look must have entered my face, because Mom said "Whatcha thinking about, honey?"

I looked at her, a obviously fake 'I'm curious' expression entered her face. I smiled at this, at least she was trying.

"I wanna go swimming! Like in the books!"

She laughed.

"Maybe you can walk around in the shallow end, but you might hurt yourself if you swim without a float. Okay?"

"Mm!"

"Good, now. Why don't you go get your shoes and socks on while I gather my gear."

"Okay!" I said, running to my room to get my shoes. When I had secured the Velcro straps, I went back to the living room, my mother waiting their with a patient expression.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Then we left the house and started taking the path through the woods and into the village. It looked pretty medieval, if I were to be honest. All the houses were made of wood and no cars could be seen. I knew that we lived in advanced times, though. I saw a phone somewhere, and Mom often got called.

Thought it makes me wonder…

"Mom, where do we live?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

Mom put on a thinking expression, as if deciding it was worth it to tell me. Eventually she shrugged opened her mouth.

"We live in a village outside the walls of Vale- A big city, it holds a lot of people. Our village is called 'Ansel'. Can you remember that? Here, say it with me. 'Ansel'" she said.

"Ansel!" I replied.

"Good. Now, if you ever get lost, just tell someone that you are from Ansel, kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh!"

And then we started focusing on walking again, Mom humming a light tune under her breath.

 _Here is the wild~_

 _Beautiful and sweet~_

 _May the Gods bless us~_

 _Capable of feats~_

I listened to her soft voice- It really was beautiful. It also allowed me to, for once, appreciate what was around me.

The sky was clear except for a few fluffy clouds, allowing the sun to shine down on us. The wind made it slightly chilly, but not enough to make you need a jacket or sweatshirt.

The tall, thick, trees cast shade over the two of us, making us press slightly closer together for the little warmth we needed, and the bird chirped loudly, almost as if singing.

 _Pwooh~_

It almost sounded as if the wind and the birds were singing a duet, and I couldn't help but just walk.

Soon the smell of water was in the air, and the duet turned into a triplet when the sound of small waves joined in.

It was so peaceful…

Then, all at once, sun hit me. I covered my eyes with my hands to stare at the image in front of me. People were chatting noisily and happily. Merchants were trying to sell their goods.

We had reached the Ansel, a port town near a giant lake. Wooden houses were everywhere, all attached to the hill which we were standing on top of.

Sand was at the bottom of the hill, and children were playing in it. Further ahead, the lake which was a gorgeous sea-green blue.

I couldn't help but laugh happily.

Mom couldn't help but smile sadly at me.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah! Can I go play in the sand?"

She looked worried for a second before saying to me-

"No, stick with me. It isn't safe for you to go out alone."

I wonder why…

I learned why once we entered the town. It was still loud and happy, but there was something sinister about it.

Perhaps the glares and sneers that people were sending our way?

"Keep your head down and do _not_ look at them" Mom whispered to me, and I did as she told. For some reason, we had a bad reputation. Might as well take the easiest option, right?

Eventually we came to the port, but Mom didn't stop there, instead going even further and away from the town.

I didn't know why, but we passed the port, even though she was a fisher! I ended up voicing my opinion.

"Mom, the port's over there!" I said, pointing behind me.

"I know, sweetie, you'll see why we are going this way in a second."

I silenced myself and allowed us to walk in a tense and awkward silence. This trip wasn't as fun as I thought it would be…

I looked around us. We had entered a forest once again, and the roar of the town was long behind us. I was about to ask where we were going, again, but I didn't need to.

Everything suddenly made a lot of sense.

There was another port. It was huge and filled with plenty of people. It was obviously of less quality, but it was still neat and felt more… happy.

There were at least 100 people, all scattered around and chattering with each other. It was another beautiful site.

And they all had animal parts.

"Mommy, why are-"

She kneeled down next to me and quickly cut me off. She looked serious.

"Look sweety, we are Faunus. We have animal parts on are body while humans don't have them, alright?" she said kindly, as if not trying to hurt my feelings.

"But-"

"We Faunus are not treated as nicely as humans. Some humans, almost all of them in Ansel, are called racists. They dislike people of a different race, meaning they dislike us. So I need you to promise me that if you ever see a human, bow your head and do _not_ insult them. They can hurt you badly, alright?"

"A-Alright."

I just looked down in sadness. That was why everyone was glaring at us in that beautiful town- we were Faunus. I guess it was just bad luck, but there is nothing we can do about it.

"C-Can I go and play with the other children here, though? The other… Faunus?"

She smiled at me gently and urged my towards the makeshift sandbox that was embedded into the ground a few yards away from us.

"Have fun, okay?"

"Yeah!"

It made sense, really. That there would be racism in this place too. It was everywhere. Personally, I think it's stupid to judge someone on what their ears look like.

Then again, many people judged others on what their skin looked like.

I let out a sigh and ate another spoonful of cereal. This world had lost most of its magical flare since then.

Most of it, at least.

My parents now deemed me worthy to learn about the world, by extension the Grimm. Magical but not quite amazing monsters. They hunted Humans and Faunus and were attracted to negativity.

Almost straight from a fairy tale, am I right?

Then there were the hunters who wielded super kick-ass weapons, like a great sword that turned into an Rocket Launcher. They also had magical shields known as Aura. They also had super magical powers called semblances, most people called the semblance an extension of the soul.

Personally, I think it's magic.

It'd be cool to be a huntress or huntsman. Sadly, however, I was stuck to the role of a farmer. Ansel only had one huntsman school, and it was pretty bad.

It didn't help that they only taught humans.

" _No bad thoughts!"_ I thought to myself. " _You can work on the farm today!"_

My parents were now letting me work on the farm! Sure, it won't be hard work or anything, but I assume that I'll be tired by the end of the day. In another language:

I'm not bored!

Seriously, the house was so boring, and I spent most of my time either drawing, reading, or playing in the sand with _children._

Those devils always grab my luscious and amazing hair.

Unfortunately, they are the only ones who talk to me besides Mom and Dad, so I'll have to endure.

"Ready to go?" a voice sad from out of nowhere.

I jumped in shock and turned around to see my Dad. He was holding his hoe and a bucket of chicken feed.

"Do I get to feed the chickens?!"

"You bet! Now put your bowl in the sink and let's go!"

"O-Kay!"

I quickly put my bowl in the sink, put my shoes on, and ran outside. It was beautiful, as it always was in Ansel.

I tugged on the arm of my father as he walked out.

"C'mon! I wanna feed the chickens!"

"Settle, Settle!"

I climbed in bed and waited for my Mom to pull out a book. Dad was sitting next to me and resting his head on mine.

It was bedtime.

Perhaps one of the worst parts of this new childhood. I had to go to bed at 8. Sure, it was healthy, and yes, it helped me wake up early in the morning, but still. I like my late-night adventures in my past life.

Then again, tonight was difference. As predicted, working out on the fields had drained me of all my energy. It felt horrible now, but, well. It was a fun day.

My mother pulled out a book of fairy tales. It had all of my favorites (And all the ones I know).

"Which one do you want to read today?"

"Erm-"

"Azure…"

"Woops! I mean: I want to read the super women one."

They were also trying to get rid of my 'Erms', 'uhs', and 'um's. Kind of annoy, to be honest. But beggars can't be choosers!

Oh, look. We're starting.

"Once upon a time…"

"Wait!"

My mother and father turned to look at me. I shot them a sheepish smile and went to explain myself.

"Why doesn't Daddy read to me?"

They both froze. I must've said something wrong, because Mom slowly closed the book and placed it on her lap. Mom then proceeded to nod toward Dad.

"Well, sweety." Dad began. "Some people don't go to school, so they can't read. My family didn't have a lot of money so… well, I didn't go to school. I'm illiterate."

That makes… more sense than it should. Dad lived on the farm since he was young- he had to. Ansel didn't give education to Faunus, so only Mom learnt to read. And, if you missed all the queues, my mother was human while my father was a bunny Faunus.

"Oh."

We quickly went to bed after that, Dad looked ashamed and Mom tried to comfort him. I feel bad about it now, but at the time? Well, I was just surprised. In my other life, everyone I knew was literate, I had just assumed it would be the same here.

Sleep didn't come as easily as I had hoped.

I dropped the pile of wheat into the barrel with a heavy breath. In this small body, work was hard. Carrying wheat and seeds to and fro the field really took a toll on me. But hey, at least I'll be physically healthy in this life.

Dad was teaching me about the seasons. Even if he didn't know how to read or write, he _was_ a farmer. Perhaps I was being inconsiderate in checking him off as completely stupid.

"When planting the seeds, you want to dig a small hole, about half an inch, and deposit about 3-5 seeds. Repeat this over and over until the field is full, okay?"

"Sure!"

I grabbed the small shovel from his hand and started digging one, two, three, and more hole into the ground, putting seeds in each of them.

"Those holes are too small."

"Oh."

I started digging them deeper, but dug them too deep. I had made plenty of mistakes, but I never thought that so many of them would come out during farming.

By the end of the day, I had perfected my hole-digging skills, and the whole field had seeds buried into it.

"Dinner time!"

Yay!

"Mommy, what's Vale like?"

"What brought this on?"

The fellow children have been talking about how their parents were going to Vale, the city. Most went for trade, as Vale had plenty of merchants to sell and buy items and materials at. Dad was planning to go, I think. I told her this.

"Well, it's really _really_ big, and it sells a lot of stuff- like tools. Daddy needs some new shovels and seeds for next spring, so he'll be going."

"Oh. How many people are there?"

"Huh? Oh, thousands! Every day, the streets are packed with people going in and out of stores. Maybe one day, when you're older, you can go with Daddy to Vale."

"Yeah!"

"But only if you behave! Now go clean your room."

"Aw…"

I was hoping she'd forget.

Then everything changed when the Grimm Nation attacked. Only the huntsman, master of Aura and Semblances, could stop them. But when we needed them most, they vanished.

To Vale. For the trading season.

Kind of a horrible way for a town to end, to be honest. The villagers didn't go down fighting or anything, they just went… down.

Dad was in Vale, so only Mom was here to protect me. Even then, she was only a fisherman, she couldn't even protect herself.

Not that it matters anymore. Hell, I doubt it will ever matter.

I just stare aimlessly at the Grimm who was gnawing on my mother's arm. She was still alive.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOME- AHH! HELP!"

Yeah, she was alive alright. I could only watch as she looked at me and pleaded. I don't know why she looked at me, I was only a child.

People were running around us, and burst oil tanks had caused fires. Nobody paid any attention to the child, sobbing while watching the woman who raised her die a painful, horrible death.

Nobody paid attention to me, a lonely child.

Then a huntsman came, looking heroic in his armor. He noticed it was too late for my mother… but I still had a chance.

He grabbed me and sprinted, dodging through people and Grimm alike. Eventually we made it to a mob of people, all gathered around one man.

I don't know what happened next because I fell asleep.

Next thing I know, I was in Vale. The city of dreams, some outsiders called it.

And I, Azure Mayella, was alone.

 **Sperare: Thanks for reading this new chapter! It was honestly fun to write. Just for those who are wonder: the Grimm invasion was meant to be short. One second everyone is happy, the next sees a Grimm grabbing someone's mother. Now, for an explanation on why I am rewriting my chapters:**

 **Loose strings.**

 **I had a ton of things that needed to be added together, but for some reason on the other end of the equal sign. Or in other words: nothing made sense.**

 **For example: What about John? Why did she become indifferent to killing? Etc Etc.**

 **Some may say that I could've added that later, but then I would feel like I'm making fillers.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp III:**

 **Jett's P.O.V**

The worst thing about being a baby all over again? Not being able to kill yourself. It turned out that killing yourself was hard when you were a toddler, go figure.

And goddammit having a twin was annoying as fuck! If you tried doing anything suspicious, well, let's just say Yang turned out to be a tattle-tale without even knowing it.

Also, I hate diapers with a burning passion. Fuck those things.

On the other hand, language was a pain in the ass. English probably didn't exist and every non-toddler spoke gibberish to me. Boy was that fun to learn.

Being someone who already spoke a language, naturally, I...picked up on Remnant's native tongue a lot slower than my twin sister that's a freaking baby.

I mean, I'm sure I knew a lot more words than Yang's processing brain did, but it was a lot harder.

And I never got to say 'fuck you' to Raven before she up and left one day.

Eight months in. Right after Yang said 'dada' and then 'mama'.

Raven's a bitch. I never liked her when I was watching RWBY, I certainly didn't like her as my new mother. I may have done my best to thrash around when she was around as a result. Not that she was often. Usually she'd hand off the child rearing thing to Taiyang or Qrow or Summer or basically anyone but her. Speaking of Qrow, he gave off a lot more innocent of a vibe compared to his older, show counterpart. And Summer, jeezes, imagine a half slowed down Oobleck but replace his science with happy things and weapons (serous, lady, you don't fricking need a giant lance gun combo in the house!)..

Taiyang was depressed and moping for what seemed like forever. For a while, it even felt like he was purposely avoiding me and Yang, but of course he'd always come back. Sometimes he reeked of alcohol, like mother dearest had, but he was never not careful, so I had to give him parenting points for that.

So, stuck in a crib with basically nothing to do, I have the options of:

Think

Plan

Listen for language

Kick Yang

I choose to kick Yang most of the time. At least it was entertaining if anything.

Yes, as soon as I can walk, I'll be out of here! And life!

Thump! Ow...okay, walking was a long way away.

* * *

Right after two years of unusable hell, Taiyang suddenly left me and Yang with a babysitter for a few days (something he never did) and lo and behold, Summer Rose moved in...with a baby. Well, look at that. That messy small human child is destined to be the protagonist of this world!

It was pretty funny when Yang slobbered all over Ruby though.

I was watching from the sidelines. Actually, I usually watched everything from the sidelines. So much so that Taiyang had begun to force me into interaction. Well fuck you too, this baby ain't the obedient type.

Summer Rose was...someone who made me uncomfortable. It may or may not have something to do with never actually having a motherly figure that gave a shit. No, Summer Rose gave way too much of a shit.

It really didn't help that she's supposed to die some time in the future.

Getting attached would be a pain in the butt…

Goddammit, don't you dare try to grab me Yang! I'm too fucking old to play tag!

* * *

Right, I successfully managed to escape from the horrifying yellow monster...by hiding in a closet. Dammit, Taiyang's gonna increase security on me. He already had the kid's room cut off with one of those baby fence things because I tried to fall down the stairs (in hope that I'd die or at least give me amnesia). But of course, Summer had to spot me and teleport across the house (literally), effectively rendering my plan useless.

Fuck this shit. Remnant and the RWBY universe isn't WHERE I WANTED TO END UP! And especially NOT AS RUBY AND YANG'S BROTHER! THAT'S BASICALLY ASKING FOR A SHITTY LIFE!

I can't believe it! I couldn't even die properly. I kicked the closet's wall with my toddler foot and promptly fell over in pain. Goddammit I didn't even kick that hard!

Alright, so sometimes (every few days) I would go on a rage induced rant in my head about my pitiful (new) existence. I couldn't help it.

Huh, maybe this was God's way of punishing me for suicide or something. There we go kids, don't go around killing yourself unless you want to end up in a world that'll probably kill you in a really painful way. Gotta admit, the method WOULD BE EFFECTIVE IF THEY ACTUALLY TOLD YOU. *Huff* *puff* dammit…

Though now I guess I couldn't call myself an atheist anymore, because Heaven and stuff. So now I'm proud to say I'm a deist.

Diest: A person who believes in a deity or god based on observance of natural laws and phenomena, while simultaneously rejecting miracles, divine revelation, and prophecy of all kinds, including the idea of inerrant scriptures or holy books.

You know I used to have way too much free time by the fact that I could recite that from the top of my newly minimalized head.

Basically, I believe God exists but I don't give a shit. Actually, I take that back, I believe God exists but I have a personal vendetta against him.

Much better.

Suddenly, light filled my field of vision. I blinked and looked up.

I had ran away from the yellow monster into the den of another monster…

"Jett," she sighed exasperatedly but in an amused kind of way. "The closet isn't your play space."

Summer Rose, yes, I was getting too attached.

And sadly, at three years old and with a still developing vocabulary (thanks, English), all I could do was glare.

Summer Rose smiled and patted my head.

Ugh.

* * *

I was five when I found out something.

I had asthma.

Well shit.

Sadly, this was around the time Yang's personality started developing.

Y'know, the personality that blows up people and bars.

Oh joy.

This was evident by the freaking hole she blew through a tree after she unlocked her aura thanks to a bicycle incident.

Admittedly, Mo-Summer had to pull Yang's fist out, but still.

That isn't freaking normal!

Now I, the amazing big brother who was secretly more than triple his little sister's age, was fucking scared of the little kid.

Oh hell no she isn't coming close to me period.

Jett Xiao Long will be keeping to himself, thank you very much.

Then there was Ruby…

Who at three years old somehow managed to be equal parts absolutely adorable and a real pain in the ass.

She had recently learned how to run and well...dammit.

Once, I was just minding my own business, y'know drawing (don't judge!) with a pencil. Mind you, I was not a child that drew with crayons, I drew with pencils, normal pencils.

I'm proud to say I did have some skills...remember, a lotta free time in my past life.

...too much free time.

Mo-Summer was very surprised when I drew Genji from Overwatch...or a very bad imitation at the very least. Apparently it was very good.

She put it on the refrigerator.

Dammit, I feel like a kid...oh yeah.

Anyways, Ruby. She literally ran over my stuff.

Not cool.

I was (more) moody for the rest of the day.

Back to asthma.

Yang was like: "Jetttttt!" while running at me with a toothy smile.

I tried to hightail it out of there. Keyword: try.

We were in the yard, basically I had no place to hide.

Only option? Run like hell.

When I started wheezing, that was probably the first sign.

Well, I was almost there. Da-Taiyang should be working in his shed at the moment.

Then I crashed open the shed's door and nearly fell into Da-Taiyang's arms...which would have been embarrassing as hell.

Well, it was embarrassing as hell when I became lightheaded and promptly fainted.

I woke up in a hospital, Taiyang and Summer hovering over me.

Then the doctor went over, gave me an inhaler and told me to have a nice day.

I don't think he likes me very much. Probably because I threw up on him a few times. Eh, he was old anyways.

Summer and Tai did hug me a lot too.

More importantly, they told Yang to keep the running thing to a minimum (in kindergarten vocabulary of course).

Yes!

* * *

It was weird how some things stuck out in my memory. I'm not talking about the extra special moments or anything like that. I'm talking about the so ordinary it's less than ordinary things.

Like: Watching Ruby attempt to tackle Yang. (She already knew not to tackle me because I would just blatantly ignore her...like most things in life).

Then Taiyang would come over, laughing, and picked Ruby up.

I was inside, just happening to look out the window.

Usually, this was what happened with me. Yang and Ruby would play some ridiculous kid's game like 'Catch the Grimm' while I do whatever the hell I wanted alone. By this point, Yang had bonded with Ruby more.

Well, that was how things were supposed to be anyways.

This time, I was attempting to read. I had chucked the book at the window in frustration so…

"Just like Raven, eh?"

I froze.

"Shut up, Qrow."

I turned around. Dear Uncle Qrow was at the doorway with Mo-Summer.

For the record, Qrow was awesome in the show...having him as an uncle though? Kinda scary. Well, at least he wasn't an alcoholic...yet.

Summer walked over and poked my cheek. I pouted.

"See? Jett's a lot more adorable than Raven ever was."

Can we please get off this topic? I don't like her. I'll never like her. I've never liked her.

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure." He glanced at me with one eye.

Just because I have spiky black hair does not make me look like that lady. I have violet eyes for God's sake! I'm also a guy. A guy. If anything, I look like you, Qrow.

"The kid's got an attitude."

"The kid's in the room…" I couldn't help but mutter. I could say that much at least.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "See?"

Summer gave me a little push. "Why don't you go outside for a little bit, Jett?"

What? Gonna hold a secret meeting or something? I crossed my arms.

Summer smiled. "I'll make brownies later."

Fuck.

I left the room.

* * *

Five years old meant kindergarten.

I almost died.

Thankfully, there was enough new things in Remnant to be slightly bearable.

But I swear, if I have to deal with one more little kid-

"Jett!" Yang smashed me in a bear hug.

Ugh.

"Come on! Meet my friends!"

Fuck no.

Too bad I didn't know any Remnant curse words. Maybe I should hang out with Qrow more often.

* * *

"Jett...look after Ruby for a while okay? I just need to go to the supermarket…"

With Yang. I voiced my opinion.

Taiyang walked into the room. "Oh yeah…" he sweatdropped. "We're going to the barber…"

Oh. "Okay!" I said a little too quickly. Yang and the barber did not mix. I nodded vigorously.

Taiyang gave me a thumbs up and a secret wink.

And they left, Yang purposely kept in the dark.

Ruby ran around me in circles. "Read! Read! Read!"

Oh fuck no. I went to the bookshelf, where Summer stored her many many books. Then I picked the one that seemed the easiest. I read the title.

'Little Red Riding Hood'

Very funny, fate.

* * *

Six years old meant the little kids of kindergarten begin making identities for themselves...which inevitably lead to the dreaded friend groups.

Ugh.

It also meant recess.

Double ugh.

On the bright side, these children didn't have a particular mean streak towards me...mostly just the faunus. Okay, that was kinda messed up, but anything to avoid attention on me was a'okay in my book.

Didn't stop making me the weird kid who would sit alone and draw though.

Yang still bugged me about playing with friends and stuff but I'm pretty sure her confidence was starting to wane.

Mwahahaha! I win!

Yeah, no friend groups for Jett.

The teachers got so worried they would try to force me into a friend group.

Anybody who had a brain would know that both the friend group and the individual would be pissed as hell.

Oh, and Mo-Summer was starting to go on longer missions.

…

* * *

Once, I had decided to draw Team RWBY.

Ruby and Yang were easy enough. I see them everyday.

Weiss and Blake? Hm…

Well whatever, I'm sure I got all the main characteristics right.

Oh, and I should probably mention I drew them in their post-volume 3 form. Why? I don't know. I just liked them better, I guess. Except for Weiss, but consistency was key here.

I hid it under my pillow. Though I should probably mention I slept on a bunk bed with Yang underneath me.

Summer found my picture.

Whoops.

Her first question? "Why does Yang have an yellow arm?"

Uh….haha. "Because it looks cool?"

Yeah, let's go with that.

"I think normal arms look better," she said.

If I could whistle I would. "I'll draw normal arms next time."

"Mhm. And who's the white haired girl and the black haired one?" Summer tilted her head quizzically. "Why aren't you in the picture, Jett?"

"Because I don't belong there," I said sweetly.

Oh, she had no idea.

* * *

Yang decided that since I wouldn't play with her (and now Ruby), she would force me into the activity somehow.

Like being the judge of a race.

Or the human pillar.

Or the narrator.

You get the point.

But seriously, Yang. Please stop making me the fucking narrator.

I swear, if I have to narrate one more 'heroes slay the dragon'...

* * *

Every once in a while, reality would catch up to me and kick me in the butt.

It'd say: 'Hey Jett, remember, your still in a world where there are fucking monsters at every turn!'

The first time I saw a Grimm would be a good example. Usually, our place in Patch was pretty desolate of the Creatures of Grimm, probably thanks to the household (minus me)'s super optimistic view on life.

In a way, they were literally Grimm repellent.

But this one time, Taiyang and Summer got into an argument.

They almost never did and when they did, it was usually because they were worried for each other.

Talk about the perfect couple.

Almost makes me wonder what the hell Tai x Raven was like.

This time, it was about Summer's recent increase in missions.

I may or may not have been eavesdropping. What I did know was that the silver eyes had something to do with it. My guts whirled for some reason.

I was going to the bathroom so I did my business and walked back outside. It was a nice and shiny day in spring. It wasn't too hot, or else I'd be shutting myself in an air conditioned room right now. The heat and me do not mix.

Ruby looked positively bubbly as always. She gave me a toothy, baby-teeth infested grin. "Jett!"

I rolled my eyes.

Yang sneaked up on me from behind. "Caught you!"

She grabbed me.

I nearly jumped into the air, I did hiss. "The fuck?! Don't do that!" The 'the fuck' part was sadly in English. Summer was scaredy good at hiding curse words. Alas, the profanity that comes out of my mouth will forever be gibberish to those around me. Honestly, it was scary how much I was losing the English language but somehow managed to remember all of the curses.

"Chill~" whined Yang, an expression she learned from Qrow.

"Me hear something!" exclaimed Ruby, jumping up and down.

I threw Yang off me. It was probably a bird. I looked around.

I'd become hyper aware of ravens and crows this life, making sure I could tell which was which seeing as well...Raven and Qrow.

I wasn't expecting a fucking Grimm to charge out of the forest. It was the piggy one...the Boarbadusk or whatever.

Whatever the hell, I was scared shitless.

All I could do was stand there as the damn pig-boar thing charged at me (and Yang, and Ruby).

Hm… I guess I found my way to die.

Except it was way too painful for my tastes. No. Thank. You.

Every part of my body locked up, my breathing became stupidly harsh, and I was sweating like a madman.

I had no idea how Yang and Ruby were doing, but I was pretty sure they were handling it leagues ahead of me.

White rose petals entered my field of vision and there was Summer in all her shining glory. She impaled the boar Grimm with practiced ease. Then she pulled her spear out and the Grimm turned to ash.

It was by this point that I promptly fainted.

The doctors later informed me I had activated my aura (for all the good it did in the situation) and it was very weak.

Well, asthma, weak aura, fainting in fear, what's next? Deadly allergic reaction?

On the bright side, looks like this whole Huntsmen thing isn't for me.

Fuck yeah.

* * *

What, you wanna hear about Raven Branwen? The ass checked on us sometimes, in that raven form with those creepy beady red eyes.

I think it's her anyways.

...there was this one time where I literally bumped into her.

Dammit, I was just getting a ball that Yang threw too far!

How the hell did she miss me anyways? Seriously, if she's a bandit (which she is) she should be dead by now (which she isn't).

To say it'd be awkward was an understatement.

Hahaha...awkward.

A nice full minute of just staring.

"You didn't see me," Raven said coldly.

I nodded in mute agreement.

She examined me from the toes to the top of my head. I felt shivers run up my spine.

Lady is danger, my instincts say. Abort! Abort!

I'm pretty sure that was a bad idea.

She turned, gave me one last glance and unsheathed her sword.

I staggered back on instinct.

She slashed her sword. A portal appeared. Then she was fine.

Well, at least she was keeping check? Not that that did much when you don't do anything.

Jerk-ass moms.

I didn't mention the meeting to anyone. Ever. It didn't matter anyways.

* * *

My sixth year of living in Remnant went by pretty fast.

Same old things, y'know?

Taiyang fawned over me, Yang, and Ruby.

Summer was a freaking mother hen.

Yang was an annoying and loud piece of shit.

Ruby was a speedy hamster to deal with and way too chirpy.

I...well, I was kind of a standoffish jerk. But eh, that's my character.

* * *

It was night time, Ruby waddled up to my bunk bed with a giant book of fairy tales.

I regret introducing her to fairy tales.

Yang was already snoring (seriously, what six year olds snore?) away, so I had to jump down to the ground. I beckoned for Ruby to follow me to her bed.

Then I tucked Ruby in and began talking.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

Seven years old.

It should've been just like year six.

But it wasn't.

Because one day, _Mom_ didn't come back.

And to say I didn't take it well would be the fucking understatement of the century.

* * *

 **Aros: Done...FINALLY. Welp, hope you enjoyed, see ya next time!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IIII** **Sarah's P.O.V**

I sat down and sobbed. What else could I do? My mother just died before me, and my town and village is gone.

And Dad is nowhere to be seen. I had run away from the group in sadness. No one stopped me. And now I'm lost on what seems to be a mainstreet.

I let out another sob. Why was this happening? It made no sense: everything was fine. I was happy and had a future. Then I died and woke up here. Sure, I wasn't as happy, but I still had a future and a bit of happiness.

So why was this happening?

I wiped the tears from my eyes. Crying wouldn't help. I had to find Dad and… do something. But the question is… where do I go? A police station? They'd be able to find Dad.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked a stranger, suddenly making his presence known from the spot next to me. I realized that I was still crying and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry. I just… I need to get to the…" I let out another sob. " I need to get to the police station. My family is gone and I need to find them. Please help me, sir."

Usually I wouldn't even think about telling a stranger about this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And… slightly incoherent and random thoughts.

"Hey, hey. I'll help, okay? Calm down, shhh. It'll be alright." he said after I bust into another round of tears. Eventually, though, he had helped me up and was now placing a steady hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name, kid?"

"S-sorry. Azure. My name is Azure."

"Okay, Azure. You can call me John. Let's go to the police, okay?"

"M-mm!"

Eventually we made it to the police. It took an hour to do so, but we made it. I was still crying. I knew it, he knew it, yet he didn't comment. He must have understood my situation more than I thought.

But here we are, now. In front of a police station. I was going to find my Dad, hopefully. Now I just need to… go inside and ask.

I looked at John for help, and he gently pushed me into the station and started talking to the guy at the front counter, gesturing to me over and over.

Eventually the police asked me something. It was easy to answer, but his soft tone was still appreciates.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Azure Mayella."

He sighed and leaned back into his chair. He ran his hands through his hair and shot me a pitying look. I think I knew it what it meant- they couldn't find him.

In reality, the situation was worse.

"A few hours ago, a man named Jacob Mayella tried to leave a gate to go back to his town, Ansel." the police said to John. "We tried to stop him, as the town had just fell. But he kept on begging and causing a fuss so… Well, we let him through.

"Chances are that he's dead, kid. He had no protection with him, so if he went back to Ansel…"

I tuned him out and leaned myself on John's legs. I tucked my face in his pants and let tears run down my face.

It started out as a few, but soon became waterfalls. I just didn't understand how this could happen. Everything was fine, damnit!

I had a life, friends, a family! I was learning about my future- I had a future, damnit! I could've been a farmer, a scholar, or anything!

But then I fucking died.

That stupid car and those fucking Grimm. I could've been happy! No…

I was happy.

I may have died, but I still enjoyed myself. I liked walking through the woods with my Mom. I liked feeding the chickens with Dad. Hell, I didn't even mind the spiteful glares of the townsfolk too much. I could deal with that.

But now it's gone.

I let out another sob, and another, and another. Until soon a half an hour had passed and I had quieted down.

I just continued to hug John's leg, but soon was forced to let go as he kneeled in front of me.

"Hey." he whispered softly, voice filled with pity. "I know you're sad- you have every right to be. But right now, you need to worry about yourself. I won't be able to take care of you- I'm just a beggar. But we might be able to find you and orphanage or something, alright…?"

I tuned him out. An orphanage? Why would I go there? In my past life, I had used to look down on orphans. Yes, it was mean, but… Well, I had money and a family while they had… nothing.

I have nothing.

"C'mon. Let's go."

I nodded in silence and started walking out of the station, feeling as if everyone was staring at me. In truth, they weren't, but right now it felt as if that sleeping Angel was staring into me, shifting through fate to make my life miserable.

If he was, it worked.

"What's your name, sweety"

The voice was fake, as if she were talking to a child.

She is.

Oh, right. I'm a child now. I've become so used to my parents treating me as someone responsible and talking to me as such.

That'll change now, I suppose. These… strangers won't understand anything about me. They'll most likely assume that I'm like them: Immature. They'd be surprised.

Yes, I was mostly happy and tried to stay positive. But right now… I think I deserve to let go of some of the hate that I hold.

"Azure Mayella, Ma'am."

It pays to be respectful. Now if only she would get this over with.

"Hello Azure, welcome to your new home." she said. "We'll have Hei tour you around the building, does that sound alright? Good. Now, tomorrow we will need to take you to the doctors for a medical check-up, so don't be surprised when you're called together. Now… Hei!"

A black, gangster looking man walked through the door and into the room we were in. He looked annoyed, but kept his anger inside. In fact, he hid it pretty well. Mrs. Maudie, the main caretaker, didn't even notice.

"Show Azure around the building, alright? Make sure to take her to dinner."

"Fine. C'mon, then." he said, gesturing to me. The moment we left the room, he snarled out "Hag."

He glanced at me, most likely considering whether or not to actually give me the tour or just hand my one of the maps.

"Call me Junior, not Hei. Hei was my Dad. Now, c'mon I need to show your around the building."

We walked around the building, pointing to different rooms and telling me what they are. He even listened to Mrs. Maudie and got me some food to eat from the dinner room.

He also snatched some chocolate, of course.

"You're pretty quiet, aren't ya?" he asked/said to me.

"Not usually. Just very tired and wanting to hurt someone." I said truthfully. By now, I didn't even care about how he reacted to the statement.

Turns out, he found it funny. He started laughing and grinning at me.

"I like you. Go to dorm room 132, me and my pal's hang out 'round there. As long as you don't cause trouble, you can stay."

I mulled it over a bit. It would get me away from the loud and irritating city-kids. Junior, at least, seemed to be at about my maturity before my death.

"Sure. How old are you?"

"15, you?"

"7."

And that's how I might Junior, self proclaimed master criminal who's shoplifted more than a hundred stores.

And that's how I found my first real friend.

"You do realize that you are turning it wrong, right?" I said to Hei, smiling only slightly.

"Hm? How would you know?"

"I just know. It is right-left-right, not right-right-right. It's probably one of the most simple locks. What are you even trying to do?"

"Psh, sorry. I'm trying to get the keys to all the rooms and vehicles. I'll do that weird tin-foil thing you showed me to make a copy of the keys and then we'll be able to do anything."

Oh, right. Teenagers feeling invincible. I felt like that, too, before my death. It was certainly… fun. It wouldn't hurt to be able to experience for just a bit longer… right?

"Get me two wrenches from the toolbox." I said to him, who quickly went and got the tools I needed. I put the ends in between the locked and pulled.

C-Crack.

Welp, didn't break all the way through.

"Here." I said, putting his hands on the wrenches. "Push them outwords and the lock will break. Make sure to make the keys quickly though- the lock will be broken. The patrons will notice."

He grinned and me and shot me a thumbs up, quickly breaking the lock, taking the keys, and making a few copies of each of them.

He put them on ring, placed the keys back, and ushered me out of the room. Soon we were back in our room.

"Hahaha! I love you, Azure! Always so knowledgeable and shit. I will never regret meeting you. You see, you and me? We can go far together. No, we will go far. With these, we can do anything!" he said, holding up the keys.

"Indeed. Mind getting me a chocolate bar?"

I stared as the police took Mrs. Maudie away. The orphanage was falling, and all the kids had to leave. Most found families- but some…

But me…

Turns out, orphanages were rare in Vale, and those that were still open? Full. So where did that leave the 13 children who weren't adopted? Where did that leave me?

On the streets.

I glared at the police car. They may have been doing their job, but now I was homeless. Junior had left when the police had arrived, so I couldn't go with him.

'Tsk' I thought, 'What do I do now? My family's dead and I'm… homeless. God dammit, this life turned out to be shitty.'

I sighed and turned away from the orphanage, I'd need to find a place to live. With the other orphanages full, where could I live?

I started walking towards the main-street. If I were to find anything, it would be there. I was, in fact, completely wrong… just not in the way I had expected.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you help me? I need somewhere to live, and…"

"Pst."

And he walked away. I didn't want to try again, as heat filed my face. It was so… humiliating begging someone for a place to live.

"Ma'am, do you know if I could live-"

"Shoo! Pitiful beggar!"

'Rude!' I thought. The least they could do was hear me out. Of course, my face heated up in embarrassment and I ran away.

They few next times were even worse, most including-

"Faunus trash." one man said, spitting on me. Literally spitting on me, for my goddamn ears.

I shrunk into myself as he walked past me. He was a pretty intimidating man. Then again, it could just be that I was small.

I could feel my pride and courage slowly seeping away from me a the total refusals slowly increased.

"Psh." said one Mother. She didn't even stop her son from calling me a 'freak'! Racism was common in Ansel, but it seems the city was even worse.

Soon it became night, and no one was willing to take me in. I had asked Faunus, too. But the majority of them didn't have enough money to feed me. The one's that did weren't willing to take in a beggar.

That was what I had become, today. A beggar.

I curled up on myself to get a bit of warmth. I was in a small alley between a bakery and business building. Two bins of trash blocked me from the passersbys that were walking through. I was trying to grasp onto the little bit of pride I had left.

This would be my new life, I realised. Racism would become even more constant, starvation a companion, and the chill of wind normal.

This would be my new life.

The scream of children woke me up. Children were playing in the road in front of my hiding hole, humans. I wasn't willing to go out in fear of being seen in my pitiful state.

My solution? Waiting. But they just kept on playing, and eventually my stomach had started growling. I needed to go out.

When I went out, the kids stared at me. Or more importantly, my dirty clothes and bunny ears. I must've looked horrible, because they actually looked creeped out.

"Freak!" one said. The others soon started shouting their agreements. Tears gathered in my eyes. I was mature… I was mature… They are just children…

I ran away quickly. I couldn't deal with this right now.

But I quickly ran into another problem. Food.

I had no money, no nothing, so what was I supposed to do? The answer was obvious, yet I was so hesitant and adamant about it. I wouldn't lower myself to begging for money and food.

Was what I thought at the time.

A few hours later, I had found myself in the street, and small plastic box in front of me. I had picked it up from the trash.

"Money, please. Money or food, please…"

A majority of the male humans spit in it. Some humans gave me a few coins, but not a lot. Most of my money came from pitying Faunus, and it hurt to say 'thank you'. By the end of the day, my pride had been demolished and scattered.

Meaning it wasn't there anymore.

But I also had a warm loaf of bread in my hand and a small bottle of water.

Sleep still didn't come easy.

"Money, please. Please spare some Lien…" I begged to the people who were passing by. It had been 3 days since the orphanage fell.

Life was hell.

I had awoken with a sore throat. My clothes had become covered in dirt and dust, and my hair was only as combed as my hand allowed it to be.

Meaning I looked like shit.

"Please, money…"

People were starting to move away from me in disgust. I wasn't getting as much money as the previous days, and I was starting to worry that I wouldn't be able to get any food.

Why didn't Vale have any lawns? I would've been able to mow them for a good amount of money.

In the midst of my dreaming, I missed a kid coming towards me… and promptly stealing the little bit of money I had saved up.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled and started running after him, quickly catching up to him and pushing him over. I took my money and looked back at him.

His head was bleeding due to contact with the concrete.

I stared in horror. I hurt a child! I didn't mean to do that, dammit! I had morals… I looked around and saw people staring at the me in horror and disappointment. And disgust, because I was a Faunus.

"Hey, that Faunus freak hurt Jacob!" a kid said, and man did he look angry.

"No, I didn't mean to…"

"Get 'er" one screamed, and they started charging at me. They probably wouldn't hurt me… but I was a Faunus. If I learned one thing from the past few days, it was a simple truth that I needed to get used to.

Faunus hurt humans. And right now, I was being chased by humans.

Goddamnit.

Then something happened. A good something.

After a week of getting little to no food, begging, and sleeping in an alley, someone had given me a gift.

A middle-aged man came up to me and dropped down a new set of clothes, slightly big so they would last me, a belt for the jeans, a small container for money, a blanket, and a cap.

A cap!

I could hide my ears, change my clothes, and no one would realize that I was a Faunus! And with the blanket, I would be able to stay warm at night. I could also put my clothes in the container to keep them clean, then wear my dirty clothes to bed.

It would all work out!

I said thank you once, twice, and many more times. I only stopped because people were started to stare.

"No problem, kid." He said. "Just remember to stay safe and see the good in life."

I may not be able to do that, but…

"Okay, mister!"

I watched as he left and quickly went into my alley, laid down my stuff and changed into my new clothes, before quickly running out of the valley.

A cap was hiding my, at the moment, small bunny ears.

Of course, once my ears grew, the cap wouldn't work. But I'd have saved up enough money to get a hoodie, by then

I quickly ran out of the alley, set up my container in a different spot (so people don't recognize me), and started begging.

"Money, please."

"Sure thing, kid." One human said.

Others joined him.

It was despicable, to be honest. I had to hide part of me just so I could get enough money to survive. But I could worry about that later…

I had enough money for two loaves of bread, and I was hungry.

My hate for humans had grown during this time, for sure. They were cruel and idiotic, but I also realized that some were nice. Like the one who gave me the stuff, for example.

I slept easily, and in the morning?

I had clean clothes.

 **Sperare: The end was a bit rushed, I admit. But I hope it's still good. Anyway, all errors will be fixed by next week.** **Thanks for reading!** **Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **Jett's P.O.V**

It sucks when everything seems completely normal, then everything goes to hell. But then...that's kinda the point, isn't it? You never know if today's the day you break your foot until it happens.

...I think I would prefer breaking my foot all things considered.

That day, I was sitting inside, drawing like I always was. Outside, through my window, Ruby tackled Yang. Of course, it had to be bright and sunny or else Summer would freak at Ruby and Yang staying outside while she and Taiyang was away. Even if there was a babysitter looking out for us.

I swear, high energy, high maintenance kids.

I held up the paper. Eh, pretty good Voltron...wait, why was the Green Lion the right arm?! That wasn't right was it?!

I looked up at the clock. Taiyang and Summer should be home soon.

I frowned. When did...when did...Summer die again?

I put down the paper. Well...it wasn't like I could do anything anyways, right? I'm just a kid now. Yeah...just a kid.

I put down a stroke on the Black Lion. Crap, it looks wrong...come, amazing eraser!

Outside, Yang laughed like a freaking maniac as she tackled Ruby. Seriously, Yang would make an amazing super villain.

I perked up at the approaching sound of an engine. Wait...one engine?

My heart sank.

No, no, no, no!

I practically flew down the stairs.

I ran through the living room and slammed open the door. My asthma jacked up. I hacked into a fist.

"Daddy...what's wrong?" asked Yang.

I looked up. Taiyang was unlatching his helmet. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Crap…" I muttered in English. I coughed again. I felt something watery in my eyes. I rubbed them and found water.

Well shit, I've grown soft.

"Where's mommy?" asked Ruby, horrible teller of mood.

"Mommy...mommy's not coming back," said Taiyang softly. He left his motorcycle right where he left it, which he _never did_ , and he started unsteadily walking to the house.

Taiyang's eyes widened at my condition. "Get your inhaler, Jett."

I drew in a sharp breath and sniffed. Then I pushed passed Taiyang.

I was going to my room.

And I was staying there for a damn long time.

That night, I hugged myself to sleep.

—

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. " _Mom?"_

Summer stood before me, white cloak, red streaked hair and all.

She smiled. "This is the first time you called me _Mom."_

"I-" How was I supposed to respond to that?

"You could've stopped it."

My breath hitched. "...what?"

"Why didn't you stop it?"

I looked at Summer.

Then I realized.

 _I couldn't see her face._

"Oliver, you knew _this would happen."_

"I-"

"All you had to do was _make me stay."_

"I-"

" _What do you have to say for yourself?!"_

"I-"

Then her silver eyes turned red and I couldn't look away. I couldn't step back. I _stopped being able to move._

My mom turned to pitch black smoke…

And swallowed me.

—

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating, shivering, and coughing. I quickly grabbed my inhaler and started inhaling.

 _Fuck this._

I didn't go back to sleep that night.

I didn't get much sleep that month.

—

Mom's funeral was later that week.

We weren't notified until Qrow literally showed up at our doorsteps.

Well, Taiyang wasn't much help in the matter. He had basically shut down.

The babysitter had long since left with her money, so I ended up having to microwave leftovers like a pro...on sleepless feet.

I might have burned myself a few times.

Yang peppered me with questions nonstop whenever she had the chance and that was every minute because she wasn't going to school.

I finally snapped the day before the funeral.

"MOM'S DEAD, OKAY?! GONE!"

Yang staggered back. "W-what?"

After the words left my mouth, I realized that probably wasn't how you broke the news to a little kid.

"...huh?"

I swerved around. "...crap."

Ruby was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

I looked down at the burnt microwaved mac & cheese in my hands. "...just eat."

I left the kitchen. I wasn't dealing with this crap.

—

Qrow arrived the next morning to me flipping through television channels in the living room. "My God, kid, you looked like you haven't slept this eon."

"Might as well be," I said drily. I rubbed my eyes. "Why is there _no_ good shows on Remnant?"

"You have all the wrong channels," said Qrow. "Summer...Summer always did like those crappy cooking shows."

"...so that's why there's so many."

I flipped to a channel. 'COOK OR DIE!' appeared on the screen. I decided to just close the holo-tv.

Qrow leaned on the doorway. "Where's Ruby...Yang...Taiyang?"

"In their rooms," I responded. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't Tai tell you? Today's your mom's funeral."

I stared at him.

Qrow clenched his fists. "TAI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

His words echoed around the house.

I struggled to my feet. "I'll get them…"

—

Summer's funeral had a ridiculous number of attendees. So much that the church had to expand the area.

Guess she was just that nice...or these people are just sad that they don't have a trained silver-eyed warrior anymore and coming out of obligeance.

I joined Qrow in the fist clenching camp.

Qrow had managed to get Ruby and Yang into nice dresses and even Taiyang into a suit, even if it took us three hours and made us late to the funeral.

There was no body to bury.

Just an empty tomb and a headstone.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

"-an exemplary huntsman."

"Truly, today marks the end of a legend-"

"May God stay with you."

"Your service will be remembered."

Stupid, stupid, all of them. Just tokens they say a thousand times at a thousand funerals.

I wanted to strangle them.

Then someone very familiar walked onto the set. It took me a few seconds to recognize Ozpin.

"*Ahem* I would just like to say...on the day Summer Rose entered my school, she nearly failed her entrance exam...saving the life of one of the other first-years. The next day, she had to go to the nurse's office because she decided it would be a smart idea to try to catch a bird...it didn't go well. And the day after that, she managed to capture the hearts of two twins born to kill….

"So I'll end with: Summer Rose was one of those rare people who stayed innocent their whole lives."

I raised my hands and clapped for that one.

Qrow had to drag Taiyang to the podium. He broke down crying.

Qrow took the microphone. "What he _means_ is that we miss Summer...a lot...with all our hearts."

After the fake burial with no body, I caught a glimpse of red and black in the forest. I ran towards her.

"You-" I glared. " _You didn't show up."_

She looked at me with apathetic eyes. "I'm right here."

I growled. " _You know what I meant."_

"You know nothing," she said coolly.

"Well, I know that Summer was a (hell) of a lot better mom than you ever were!"

Raven recoiled in surprise. "Who-"

I was already long gone by the time she finished that sentence.

—

After the funeral, I sulked around the house. Taiyang was still a complete mess and I was pretty damn sure Yang and Ruby were traumatized for life thanks to yours truly. They stayed cooped up in their room. Fine. Fine by me. It left me to my own devices. I definitely wasn't looking for company _at all._

I blinked. "...what're you doing here?"

"What are you doing with that frying pan?" asked Qrow.

I looked down at the frying pan in my hand. "Might as well try cooking," I muttered. Mom had been a cooking legend, even if the cooking shows she watched were crap. The least I could do was follow in her footsteps.

Maybe that would stop the dreams.

"Kid, from what I've seen, you can't even microwave correctly."

I looked down at my bandaged hands. "Shut up! It's not like I have any cooking experience!"

Last life (ha) I had microwaved everything and _those_ microwaves were helluva lot different then _these_ holographic, coded microwaves.

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Kids. Here, give it to me."

"Pfft. You can't cook."

"What makes you say that?"

 _The fact that you were drunk 99.9% of the time in RWBY canon._

"...fine," I grumbled, handing the pan over.

—

Qrow turned out to be a decent cook, much to my annoyance. I watched as he threw a whole piece of ham into the pan.

"Uh…"

"Shut up and watch."

He sprayed pepper all over the ham and egg combo.

Qrow glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.. "So...how'd you know about Raven?"

My brain faltered at the surprise question. "...huh?"

"Saw you run up to her. You have guts, I'll give you that."

Pfft. Hell no. "...I...listen to a lot of things."

"Does Yang know?"

"No."

"You don't tell her things?"

"No."

"Hm...I'm a twin too y'know."

"To Raven."

"Must run in the family."

That night, we managed to drag Ruby and Yang down for dinner. Tai, not so much.

Yang picked at her food and Ruby followed her lead like a puppy.

I tried it.

It was so average, it transcribed the land of average. I told Qrow so. He smacked my hair.

I was going to have to up my cooking skill.

—

Somehow, Qrow ended up living in the house seeing as Tai was basically unresponsive.

I don't know if that was canon or not. I _did_ know that Taiyang was messed up after Mom's death so maybe it was.

That quickly became the status quo. Qrow would bunk in the living room at night, wake up in the morning, make breakfast, send us to school, leave to do stuff, come home late noon, made dinner, and bunk. Add a few bits of yelling at Tai to get his ass up and moving and dealing with kids and that's basically it.

Ruby was quickly returning back to normal. I guess she was only five so that was understandable? She was more subdued than before, at the very least. Still had to read fairy tales to her, which was a real pain.

Yang found a new love in punching things and being explosive, literally and figuratively. This made her Public Enemy #2 in the house. Qrow made a joke about blondes.

I...didn't know what I was going to do. So I ended up spending my time in the kitchen (failing) cooking and drawing in my room.

The nightmares hadn't stop and a doctored check up revealed I now had insomnia.

Well frag.

The stupid hallucinations didn't help much either.

They were always see through and always the same thing. A ghost with a white cloak.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed one day, when I thought no one was listening.

The ghosts went up in smoke.

"Why the heck are you yelling at the wall?"

I did a 180. "Yang. I thought you were outside." I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Uh...no." Yang crossed her arms, which looked stupid on a seven-turning eight year old. She looked around. "Is there something that needs punching?"

"I-what? Not everything needs punching."

"Most things."

...she really needed a responsible adult in her life. Qrow wasn't it. Surprise.

"Nothing needs punching," I said. "It can't be punched anyways."

"Ri-ight~ Okay."

I rubbed my eyes, by now a habit.

"Where's Ruby?"

"With Uncle Qrow." Yang tilted her head. "Hey Jett…?"

"Hm?"

"When is dad getting better?"

"...I don't know, Yang." But it needed to happen soon.

–—-—

Qrow (and honestly everyone else in the house) was getting sick of Taiyang's self-imposement.

So right after Yang's (and my, but not really) eighth birthday, Qrow kicked down Taiyang's door, like a boss.

"Tai! I'm sick of your stupid teenage attitude!"

I peeked in the room. The curtains were down and the lights were off. Taiyang sat at the edge of his bed, hands on his face.

"...I _do not_ have a teenage attitude," he muttered.

Damn, he really wasn't in a good place...literally and figuratively. (Jeez, this room stinks).

"Jett, go do something else," said Qrow. He cracked his knuckles. "We're gonna need some privacy."

I got the memo.

I should've checked that Yang did too.

Talk about failure of an older brother.

I went down the hall and into my room. I closed the door. Yang must be outside, I thought, because she sure wasn't here.

Might as well finish the homework for the day then, it's a piece of cake anyways. Not that that was a bad thing of course. Homework sucks.

I grabbed a pencil and started adding 2 to 3 (so difficult…)

"Oh crap, YANG!"

I nearly fell off my seat when I heard Qrow scream.

Wha-what was going on? Did something happen?

Then my door exploded.

Oh jeez, my little twin sister looked _piss._...and is her hair on fire?

Ahhh!

For the record, I _totally_ didn't fall off my seat at the sight of Yang literally on fire.

Yeah.

"JETT!"

And I totally _didn't_ whimper at her scream.

"...y-yeah, dear sister?"

Her flames suddenly flickered out. "D-dad just said Summer wasn't out m-mom." She sniffed.

Girls had some serious mood switches.

Wait a minute…"He said what now?"

"Mom isn't mom." Yang sniffled again. "It makes no sense!" She stomped a foot.

"He said…" my voice trailed off. You've got to be kidding me. "TAI!"

I joined Qrow in the screaming.

—

After Qrow successfully managed to drag Taiyang out of his purgatory, the stupid blonde cracked open a beer and started drinking… _in the middle of the freaking kitchen._

"..." Qrow dragged a hand down his face in exasperation. "I can't even...Jett, go deal with the other blonde. Oh and tuck Ruby in too."

And because I was feeling especially ticked off, I responded with: "Yes, housewife Qrow~"

"Don't you ever say that again, Jett Xiao-Long!"

I couldn't find Yang anywhere in the house so I ended up dragging Ruby to bed first.

"But daddy's finally back!" She said innocently...ugh, so innocent.

"And he'll still be here _tomorrow,"_ I hissed. _Probably with a massive hangover though._ "Right now, it's _your_ bedtime."

"Awww….where's Ursa?"

That was her Ursa plush. It freaked me out every time. I found it on top of the bookshelf in her room. I threw it at her. Ruby nearly fell over catching it.

"There," I said. I pointed at the bed. "Sleep. Now."

"Fairy tail?"

"Get in the bed first, dammit!" By the way, I had finally picked up some bad words from Qrow. Real happy about that.

Ruby hugged her Ursa and her eyes bang to tear up. "B-bro is angry…"

Oh _fuck_ no. "...no, I'm not angry _at all,"_ I managed through gritted teeth. "Fine! Once there was a lady, she got her grandfather or something imprisoned in a haunted castle, then she exchanged herself for grandfather, then it turned out the castle's owner is this monster, but it turned out he was a good monster, they fell in love, almost got killed, danced, and the monster turned into this prince that wasn't really that hot."

"...and the end," I added as an afterthought.

Ruby blinked. "Huh?"

"Your fairy tale for the night! Goodbye!" I turned off the lights and rushed out of the room. Closing the door, I took a deep breath to stop myself from punching something and breaking my fist. Okay...next sister and because she wasn't in the house she had to be…

Outside. And naturally, I was right. Yang kicked a tree. It shook.

I decided to stay a safe distance away. "Hey."

She swirled around. "Oh...Jett." She turned back to the tree. Then she stopped and turned back. "...how could dad keep that from us?"

"Well…" I winced.

"Why did he keep that from us?"

"Hahaha…"

"Wait- _did you know, Jett?"_

"Me?!" I started backing away. "Dear sister, I would _never-"_

"You said _dear sister._ " Yang started walking towards me. "Whenever that happens you're lying."

"W-well, that's not _always_ true." ...I just dug myself deeper into the hole didn't I?

"JETT!" Yang started charging.

I started running.

Yang chased me in circles for what felt like freaking _ages._ Thanks to my asthma, I started coughing and ended up having to stop. Of course, thanks to my lack of any extracurricular skill, I tripped and rolled across the field. I landed on my face. I pulled out my inhaler and started breathing into it.

Yang tackled me. I almost choked on the inhaler. 'Get _off!"_

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why do _you_ know and not _me?!"_

I put up a hand to stop myself from being pummeled by Yang's fists...or at least my face anyways.

"I-I found out b-by ( _jeezes)_ accident okay?!" I coughed in her face. " _Get off!"_

"Why does no one tell me anything?!" I felt something wet drop on my cheeks. Hey now, Yang was crying. She _never_ cried.

"Hey…" I had to gasp for breath. "It doesn't really...matter...anyways."

"Summer wasn't our _mom. Someone else was."_

"Yes she was!" I snapped.

"What are you saying now?!"

I grabbed Yang's arms to stop the pummeling for a second. "Summer might not have been our _mother_ but she was our _mom."_

"They mean the same thing!"

"Our _mother_ was the one who ditched us because she was too scared to do anything! Summer took care of us...she did everything f-for us...treated us just like Ruby…" This was around the part I realized _I_ was crying too. "She'll always be _my mom_ and she was _yours_ too."

"D-dammit…" Yang sniffed.

"Who the hell taught you that?"

I didn't remember falling asleep but the next day, I found myself in bed.

With no nightmares.

—

"What did you just say?!" snapped Qrow. He stared at Taiyang.

"You heard me," said Taiyang, a beer in his hand.

It'd been a week since he had been forcibly pulled out of his bedroom.

He spent most of it deadbeat drunk.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Yang and I watched the living room argument from upstairs. Yang held back Ruby.

"You are _not_ ditching _your_ kids."

"I'm _not_ ditching them...just leaving them for a while."

"Yeah, and who's gonna take care of them?" Qrow leaned forward dangerously.

"You, duh. You're good at it and the kids love you."

"You're their _dad!_ You can't just leave! And are you kidding me?! Me?!"

"Look. I'm not going to be gone _all_ the time...just most of the time."

"As a professor. At Beacon. I can't believe Ozpin let you in."

"You know we're valuable."

"You can't do this, Tai."

" _You can't stop me."_

...this definitely _wasn't supposed to happen._

 _What the fuck did I do?!_

"Dad isn't…" Yang looked at me.

I had the weird feeling we got a lot closer after crying our eyes out in front of each other.

"...Qrow might stop him."

He didn't.

Taiyang left that day. With nothing but a suitcase.

—

On Remnant, we didn't have Christmas, but we had something similar to it, called Day of the Dust, for the day that humanity found dust.

It was basically Christmas with a lot more explosions and weapons.

My eighth Day of the Dust, there was a weird feeling to it. Like something was off and dark.

Might have something to do with two parents gone.

It sure felt empty.

"Hey kid, when do you usually open presents?" asked Qrow.

I thought about it. "After breakfast, I guess."

"Well...it's after breakfast." Qrow went over to the couch and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Why don't we do it now?"

"...did you wrap these?" From my side, Yang pointed at the crappy, duck taped together paper towels.

"I _tried_ okay?" Qrow huffed.

"Presents!" Ruby practically ripped open hers.

I stared. It was a cloak.. _.a white cloak?_

Ruby tilted her head. "Mom's?"

"Nah kid, it's just like hers, but not hers." Qrow got a blurry look in his eyes. He shook his eyes. "The red's supposed to be on the outside, okay?"

Ruby hugged her cloak. "I wanna be a huntress when I grow up! Like mom was! And save people!"

Qrow cracked a smile. "Sure, sure, kiddo."

"My turn!" Yang went and teared apart her present. "...why did I get a scarf? I don't even like purple."

"Shut up and take it," said Qrow with a huff.

It was my turn next. I carefully pulled off the tape because dammit, the last thing I wanted to do was clean up after this was all done (I was making Ruby and Yang clean up their own mess).

My eyes twitched. "A...cooking book?"

Qrow grinned. "So you don't burn the house down."

I threw the book at him.

It turned out to be a pretty good Day of the Dust all things considering.

I can't believe Qrow actually managed to make a cake.

—

I remember so vividly, on my tenth birthday, what I told Qrow.

I looked down at the shiny purple dagger Qrow had given me as a preset. My reflection shined back. Then I looked back up at Qrow.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because I saw the same thing on my own face when I was a little kid," Qrow replied. He crossed his arms. "You know it'll always be ten times harder for you. You'll always be behind your sisters...every single step of the way."

"I know but.." I looked back down at my reflection and I clenched my fist around the knife. "If it means I can pick up the pieces my mom left behind...I'll do it."

I'll become a huntsman.

—

 **Aros: And Jett is back! Welp, gtg, tata!**

 **Sperare: *Sniff* Man, he can't even write a proper A.N. Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! It is nice to have you alongside us for this journey. I bid you all a nice day, and of course-**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

 **Sarah's P.O.V**

"Please… Money." I begged lightly. No one put money in the bin. I just needed a few more lien until I could buy the hoodie… But my cap was no longer able to hold my ears, so I had cut holes through the top of them.

Meaning my ears were on clear display, and the racist remarks have returned.

In my past life, I had always said that I 'loved everyone'. I always tried to see the good in people, but when looked at with an ice-cold eye…

You couldn't help but be bitter.

People who put in vast amounts of money (to me) when I had my hat on, now just glare at me and walk by.

Why is it that, just because I have bunny ears on my head instead of normal ears, people hate me? It just wasn't fair.

But that's life, I guess.

"Money, please." I said, sounding slightly depressed. Someone through me 2 lien. "Thank you."

This went on for hours and hours, and I slowly gained about 4 U.S dollars. Just two more days before I get my hoodie, then I can live happily again.

Though, 'happy' had changed enormously over the past week on the streets. In my past life, I would've been happy with friends and the newest IPhone. Now, I'm just happy with some bread in my stomach. It really shows how far I've fallen.

"Money, please…"

The clocked ticked 11 P.M.

Some may ask 'Why haven't you've gone to an orphanage yet?'. Well you see! Most of them only took in humans.

And I am… not content, but proud.

I hate the life, but it takes some amount of strength to live it, if you know what I mean. Everything I do in this life is because of my own hard work.

But then, of course, there were situations like _this._

"Freak!"

"Ow! Stop!" I yelled. Apparently, now that my ears have grown, they had become a good pull toy.

"Are those really real?" another asked unkindly.

"Yes! Now let go!"

"Nope!"

Bullies were pretty common in everyday life. I use the term 'bully' because they were only kids, it wasn't like I could blame children, right?

"Let me feel them!"

Really _mean_ children.

"What's your name anyway?" the tallest one said to me. "Animals have names, right?"

The others quickly let get and unconsciously made a half-circle around me. Kid of weird how they could seem threatening when _asking my name_.

I let out a sigh and say "Azure. A _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance. Can you leave me alone, now?"

"Nope!" The tallest one said again.

" _Why?"_ I asked in frustration. I needed to get a few more dollars so I could get my hoodie, yet they've been hogging up my whole morning.

"I dunno! Lemme see your ears again, animal!"

... Goddamnit.

Hours ended up passing with them teasing and playing around me, never allowing me to leave. A few went to get food, but I could only watch in hunger as they ate. I hadn't been able to get any bread or food this morning, so I felt starved.

It hurt at first, I'll admit. But after the next few hours, I realized that they didn't actually mean it. They were probably just doing what their parents told them to do. They even invited me to play with them!

I played _tag_! After 9 years without playing with other children, it was a welcome change.

"I'm gonna be a Hunter!" The tallest one, Cardin Winchester, said. "I'm starting school in the Fall!"

The other kids looked exciting and started talking about their future. I, of course, didn't tell them that I probably didn't have a future. Wouldn't want to dampen their moods, right?

"Cool!" I said to him. "What weapon are you going to use?"

He turned towards me and smiled brightly, causing me to smile myself. It really was hard to stay mad at him.

"Father said that he'll give me his Mace! It looks _so_ cool!"

And that's how I spent the rest of the day: Talking with them. It was fun, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it often. I needed to big.

So I went 'home' after watching all the kids be picked up by their parents.

I expected it to be sad, but all I could feel was excitement for the next time we would meet.

I had bought my hoodie, and my income had increased tenfold. I almost had enough to by an extra hoodie and a better blanket. Maybe a wash bin, too.

I was feeling pretty happy, and decided to walk to the park after buying myself a _rare_ ice cream. To say my day was good would be the understatement of the century.

I sat on the bench and watched strangers pass by. It was a hobby of mine. I called it 'People Watching'. I looked at everyone interact and tried to predict what they would do next.

For example, a child had fallen over, and his mother was watching. The mother would probably call out to see if he was okay.

Turns out I was wrong, as the mother just shook her head and smiled as the boy stood up again and started running after another group of kids. Oh well.

I also watched pickpockets, well, pickpocket. There was something strangely fascinating about watching some 'stumble' into another person and smoothly reach into the victims pocket and pull out a scroll or wallet or something.

By the time my ice cream was done, my group of 'friends' had returned. They looked, well, angrier than usual. Perhaps it was my imagination, but they seemed… _aggressive._

 _Fuck._

See, that's the thing about racism. A human can hurt a Faunus and no one will stop them, but when a Faunus hurts a human, everyone starts losing their shit.

So I did what I did best: Run.

...Before promptly getting a cramp and had to sit down again. The group were soon near me and it was hard not to feel scared.

Cardin shoved me off the bench I was sitting on and hissed out a "Monster!".

The others encouraged him to do more, but all I could feel was confusion. It was always 'Freak' or 'Weirdo', never 'Monster'. It was easy to jump to conclusions about what happened. Someone close to him got hurt because of a Faunus.

And guess who was his scapegoat?

They shoved me around some more, but seemed reluctant to do anything else. It seemed that, although they were mad, they still had morals.

So they left pretty quickly. It was a weird experience, to be honest. My mood still hadn't changed, though. Nothing could dampen my mood!

I walked around a bit more, just exploring the south section of Vale.I was able to get a fair amount of stuff from people all around. I asked for 10 dollars and someone gave it to me!

 _Ten Dollars!_

This hoodie must be magical or something! I was able to buy a book from a random bookstore! It was small, sure, but it could still keep my occupied when I was bored.

'Myths and Legends of Remnant' was what is was called. Kind of simple and most likely full of cliches, but maybe that is something I need right now.

Life _was_ pretty miserable, if you know what I mean.

I ended up going to the park again as it was turning dark. I could go back to my home later, as it wasn't often that I could spend time relaxing.

When I was there, however, I heard crying and saw none other than _Cardin_ sitting on a bench. He was trying to stop crying, but it seemed he had no luck. It was kind of surprising, an 11 year old crying. Usually they are more mature than that.

Not _mature,_ but, well, too proud to cry about things.

Back to the matter on hand: A crying child a few yards in front of me.

A crying child that bullies me…

A crying child that is _sad_ …

Goddamnit.

"Cardin?" I said, causing him to turn around. "Are you alright?"

He wiped his eyes quickly and muttered "Shut up, monster."

I wasn't good at this stuff, as I was an only child in my past life and only dealt with children when visiting my past elementary school teachers.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Can you tell me what's wrong, or something?" I asked, trying to just get him to do _something_ other than be sad.

"Why would you care?" he said. "Think I'll stop beating you up?"

I glared at him when he said that.

"You should stop anything, but no. I just wanna help, okay?"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds to think over what I said. Perhaps it was a good thing… wouldn't want him to get angry.

"Fine. I'm lost and, well, my Father won't pick me up. My mother usually would but she's… she died." he said, tears staining his face again.

It explained a lot, actually. His Dad was a mean parent, most likely. He probably hated Faunus, causing Cardin to. His mother however, was most likely more kind. Cardin always seemed to have some barrier stopping him from harming me physically.

And now that his Mother is gone, he can only take advice from his Father.

"Oh… I'm sorry. For your loss, that is." I said to him quietly. "Um, can you tell me where you live? We'll be able to find your house… I know the city pretty well."

"Winchester Mansion, 63 Wealthy Road." he said, sighing. He had stopped crying and now just looked defeated

"Oh! I know where that is!" I said, causing him to look up. "Near a bakery, right? I think it's called 'Susan's Bread'."

"Yeah, that's it!" he said, standing up from his sitting position. I pulled on his hand and pointed towards the city.

"Off we go, Sir Knight!"

"Weirdo." he said, smiling.

Then we started walking and, after about half an hour, we made it to the front of his home.

The walk was fun, if I had to say so myself. We talked about random things, such as hobbies. He learned that I was a beggar and let out a small frown, causing me laugh at him. He just blushed and told me to shut up.

I also know for a fact that he wasn't lying when he said that his house was _huge_. It towered over the other houses around it. It had a _huge_ front yard with a fountain, and the house behind it had to be at least 5x a regular sized house.

And it was made of _marble_.

"Cool!" I said, causing him to nod and smile at me.

"I know, right?"

"Yeah! I would love to live somewhere as big as that!"

Something in my statement caused Cardin to frown, but I ignored it and continued to stare on at the sight in front of me.

"Well, I better be off." I said after a few minutes of staring. I waved bye and started walking down the sidewalk back to my home.

Some might call it a romantic seen, as we were under the moonlight. Cricket noises filled the air and the wind made an almost silent " _Wooh_ " sound.

"Wait!" Cardin said.

I turned around to look at him in confusion.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I let out a grin did a lazy salute,

"Azure Mayella, General. You better not forget it!"

"I won't… Azure. I'll see you soon."

And with that we parted ways.

The next day, I found myself blushing and rubbing the back of my neck out of embarrassment.

"I don't wanna take your money!" I yelled at Cardin.

"You're literally a beggar, shut up!" he yelled back.

"No you!"

"Really mature!"

The other kids seemed confused by the sudden change. Just yesterday, they were pushing me around and calling me a monster. Now Cardin is trying to get me 50 U.S dollars so I could buy myself lunch.

"Lunch doesn't even cost 50 dollars."

Cardin then proceeded to shove the 50 dollars down the back of my shirt, causing me to yelp and smack his arm lightly.

"Gah! Fine. Stubborn idiot…"

Cardin smiled at me and started showing me different places to eat. All in all, the day went well. I didn't even need to beg with the leftover money!

I stared proudly at my new home. I had taken a few stray pole and propped them up, then covered them in a thick blanket I bought. 2 trash cans covered it, so no one would notice it if they walked by.

On the inside, there was a blanket on the ground, covering dust so I wouldn't get dirty. A few small boxes were scattered around so the blanket wouldn't blow away with the wind, and a blanket and pillow lay firmly in the middle of it all.

"Yeah!" I said, causing Cardin to look at me.

"It looks like a dump."

"Shut up!"

Cardin just stared distastefully at it. I doubt he would truly ever know the wonders of a blanket fort, as he always had bed to sleep in. I, on the other hand, had slept on a dusty and dirty floor more often than not.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied. Cardin has been trying his best to make my life less miserable. It worked, but I felt as if I were leeching off of him. "My fort is beautiful without any extra stuff."

Cardin just sighed and nodded before pulling me out to get lunch at some cheap fast-food restaurant.

Not that I was complaining, it tasted amazing compared to mediocre bread.

I don't know if you noticed, but Cardin has been hanging out around me a lot recently. So when, one day, he did not show up, I got a bit worried.

Of course, I had no reason to. I doubt anyone would harm him, and even if they did, he was surprisingly strong and agile for someone so young.

So, at about 5 o'clock, I shot him a confused look at his disgruntled form as he ran into the clearing we usually met at.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. "You look like you took on a Grimm."

"Hah! You bet I did!" he grinned. "I started Hunter School! They captured a small amount of little Grimm for us to face off for the whole day! It was amazing!"

"Were you hurt?" I asked, slightly worried. I had a right to be, to be honest. My parents and friends died to them.

"Yeah! I'm strong, no need to worry!"

"I'll make sure not to. Now, I'm sorry to say this… But I'm a beggar and smell better than you. Go take a shower."

He grinned at me, said a quick 'sorry', and started running towards his home.

Yay! Growth spurt!

No! Puberty!

Yay! Maturity!

No! Puberty!

Yay!

No!

Those were my thoughts for the entire day. Cardin was freaked out by my mood changed due to recent events.

Yes, I wanted to grow and hopefully get a job… But no, puberty.

Back in my old life, I had been a horror to my parents. Tantrums were thrown and depressing moods had become a common. To think that I would have to deal with all that again was… depressing.

Goddamnit, it already started!

As a beggar, I should have expected to somehow become attached to the underworld. I didn't realize it would come so soon, though.

What was once peaceful begging had become figuring out which people were apart from gangs and which weren't. And, although not in all cases, most gang members were… brutal.

I was doing my daily begging when a guy came up to me and pulled me into the alley next to my spot. It wasn't rough or kind… It just was.

The man wore mostly black, and his pants were sagged to an unusual amount. He was _not_ a sight for sore eyes, but he wasn't exactly _ugly_ either.

"Look kid." he said. "I hate doing this, but I need to. So we are gonna make this simple, okay? I need 20 dollars a week, and if you don't give, you or your friend will be damaged, right? Good. I'll come by on Saturday."

And our conversation ended. I could only nod and question what my life had become to. I only made 30 dollars a week _including_ food and clothing expenses. Not to mention I had to pay a dollar to take a shower…

That means my time with Cardin might have to be cut a little bit. I'd need to spend about 5 more hours begging to meet up with these new demands.

Welcome to the Underworld, I guess?

Definitely not a warm welcome.

True to his word, the man came on Saturday. He did the same thing he did when he first met me: pick me up and place me in the alley.

"Money?"

"Here." I said, sighing while handing him 80% of the weeks earnings. The thing is, I couldn't even question what he would do with the money because he _could_ beat me and Cardin up. He most likely had a whole gang on his side and, well…

We were just teenagers at the moment.

So, as he left, I just slowly followed after him and plopped back down onto my begging spot, sorrow entering my voice at this new factor as I said-

"Money, please."

 **Sperare: Wow… I'm sorry, dear Readers. I don't have an excuse for the rollercoaster of the past 2 weeks. I replaced, updated, changed all my chapters. So… yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! Cardin will be important in later life, as will Azure' experience with Hei from the last chapter.**

 **All mistakes will be fixed by next week!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

—

Being seventeen fucking sucked. It was the same age when I commuted my failed suicide. It meant that I had spent the same amount of _life_ on Remnant and Earth now.

It also meant I was going to Beacon this year.

And it meant that my sisters were all teenagers and crazed than ever.

"Why am I here with you?" I asked Yang. "I do not want to be here with you."

"Come on, bro! It's just a club!" Yang went up to the bar. "You need to learn how to socialize!"

I was never a socializing person. This life, or the life before this one.

A bartender came up to my horrible sister.

"Strawberry Sunshine," said Yang. She flipped a lien to the bartender.

I took a seat next to her, fidgeting uncomfortably. I eyed everyone in the club. "Qrow _so_ raised you wrong. He should've squelched out all this rebel stuff…"

"I think he likes rebellion," said Yang. "He always edges us on."

"Because he was raised by bandits."

"Does that make us raised by _a_ bandit?"

"I don't think he thinks of himself as a bandit anymore, so no."

"Dammit, that sounds like something cool to brag about at Beacon!"

Beacon was...only a few months away. I'm sure if I ask Yang or Ruby, they'll give me an exact number of days. I try not to think about it that much. I'm still nervous and definitely not sure if I can, well, survive.

If my training and time at Sanctum was anything to show, I sucked compared to Yang and Ruby.

But current problems were priority and…"Yang, the SDC isn't going anywhere between now and Beacon."

"They _might_ and-"

"You are trying to take down one of the biggest companies in human history."

"No, not even close. I'm just trying to dig up all the dirty stuff." Yang adjusted her tan leather coat that had a long coat tail, a minor change I had caused in the universe. At this point, I had stopped bothering to keep track of all the things I had messed up in the Xiao-Long/Rose household. It was best not to think about it too much. "Besides, it's a fun side project for the greater cause, what could be better than that?"

"You've spent three years on this, I think we can say that it's more than a fun side project." It was certainly going to be interesting when she meets Weiss at the very least.

"Olay, fine." The bartender handed Yang her drink and she started practically inhaling it. "The SDC is like an...evil gift that keeps on giving. The more I look into it, the more shitty stuff I dig up."

I slammed my face into the table. " _Great._ Also, that simile sucked."

"I think it was _fine_. Besides, Ruby's also into it."

"...except she's _worse."_

My sisters are insane, conspiracy-loving idiots who should probably belong in a prison somewhere for some of the stuff they've done and _I'm_ the guy who has to clean up their mess (and sometimes be an unwilling accomplice). I didn't sign up for this. But I guess I never signed up for Remnant period.

"Oh look, it's our informant…" Yang swiveled around her chair. "...and some mean looking robots. I think we've been sold out."

"Duh." My right hand shot to the back of my belt. Junior looked guilty, I'll give him that at least. Behind him walked a group of (I did some quick math) six Atlesian Knight 130s, the old menacing kind that would later be replaced by the 'less scary' AK-200s.

"How did you get on _the_ SDC's radar?!" I hissed incredulously. "I thought you were just digging around!"

"I was!"

"Then I think you digged up too much," I muttered. I placed my left hand on a sheathe.

"Sorry." Junior shrugged apologetically. Yang gave him the middle-finger.

" _Yang Xiao-Long. You are under arrest for suspicion of data-mining, fraud, and theft_ ," intoned the lead robot, well, _robotically_. " _Please come peacefully."_

"No way in hell." Yang grinned. She pumped her fists. Ember Celica burst into action.

I facepalmed. "You stole _dust_ from the Schnee _Dust_ Company _._ You've got to be kidding me."

" _Is that a statement of fact?"_ asked the AK-130.

Yang responded by blowing the poor thing's head off. "Wow, these dust cylinders mean business!"

"Just don't waste them," I muttered.

" _Attack_!"

The club burst into action. Most people quickly left the scene, including Junior, who backed away slowly.

"Someone put some fight music on!" Yang said giddily. She slammed a fist into an Atlesian Knight, sending it crashing into a pillar.

Mr. Bear Head the DJ froze, then quickly complied.

 _/ Hello there my enemy / Welcome to my punching spree! /_

This song was five and then some seasons early! (Though I suppose chronologically, it would fit…)

My dear sister grabbed an Atlesian Knight's head and threw it into an incoming group of robots. They fell apart. Siblings...they grew up so fast.

 _/ This is where I lay waste and you go home bleeding! /_

A fresh group of AK-130s bursted through the doors. They aimed their arm cannons at Yang.

I let out a miserable sigh and strolled across the bar.

 _/ Didn't have to be this way / Should have stayed out of the fray! /_

Behind an AK-130, I pulled out my dagger from its sheath and sliced off the robot's head in one fluid motion. The other AK-130s turned their weapons on me.

Okay…

 _/ Now you're heading for a beating! /_

I barely rolled in time to avoid the bullets. Then I swerved and charged. I pulled Ryujin-no-Muramasa, a sleek black and purple assault rifle, from the back of my belt and fired. A couple of Atlesian Knights took the most of the beating. They fell with a satisfying thud.

 _/ Didn't mother warn you? / Now she's gonna mourn you /_

Well, not my mom.

I dodged a hand-knife and twisted myself. I stabbed my dagger into the throat of an AK-130.

Then I was sent flying into a pillar. My crash landing made a nice, Jett-sized indent in the thing. I felt my aura already flickering out, just from that crash. _Useless. Crappy. Aura!_

...and the robots were already coming my way. Ugh.

 _/ Being damaged's how you'll end the day! /_

"Hiyah!" Yang burst across the clearing, slamming her feet into a group of robots behind _my_ group of Atlesian Knights. Then she started pummeling every AK-130 in sight.

 _/ You're a big mess / Cuz I'm relentless! /_

Looked like I wasn't getting any help from my dear sister. I stood up, grimacing the whole way through. I quickly used my inhaler. Then I threw my dagger at the closest AK-130. I sprinted towards it. I pressed a button on Ryujin and it transformed into a thick samurai sword. The sword cut straight through the AK-130. I pulled it out and picked my dagger off the floor

 _/ I gotta tell you I'm on fire today! /_

I took a second to catch my breath. It was a bad idea. An AK-130 snuck up behind me and I quickly side-step. Its blade made contact with my cheek. I turned and slammed my dagger into it. Shifting Ryujin back into its assault rifle mode, I fired at three incoming AK-130s. I backed away, ignoring the blood trickling down my face. It wasn't too bad, I don't think. Once my aura's back, it should start healing.

 _/ Crash and burn (crash and burn)! /_

An AK-130 flickered and fell. It's buddy quickly picked it up to use as a body shield.

Oh, that's messed up.

 _/ Some lessons are just hard to learn /_

"How you holding up, bro?! Need any help?!" Yang asked as she repeatedly punched in the face of an AK-130. The other Atlesian Knights surrounded her, looking kind of intimidated, which really shouldn't be possible.

"I-I'm fine! I'll take care of these two!" I transformed Ryujin again and slid into a fighting stance with my sword out and my dagger close to me.

Fun fact: it's really redundant to fight with two swords of the same size. You'll run the more chance of impaling yourself than stabbing the other opponent, even if it looks cool. (I guess you'll look like a badass dying at least).

The AK-130s sprinted towards me.

 _/ Scathing eyes (Scathing eyes) / That see things from only one side /_

...dammit, it's that 'Yang will lose an arm' foreshadowing lyric. She's _not_ losing an arm in this universe if I can help it.

AK-130 #1 stopped and started firing. Both of AK-130 #2's arms turned into blades. It spiraled towards me, running like a fucking ninja.

Huh, ninja robot.

 _/ Yet every misshapen spark / Suffers the judgement and pain /_

I slid under it, slicing it in half from below. This was pretty epic considering I was dodging bullets the whole time too (actually, I'm pretty sure I looked more like a flailing fish).

 _/ Fool you shouldn't stare into these eyes of fire! /_

I didn't bother getting off the floor. I rolled as AK-130 #1 fired. It left a swarm of bullet holes in the ground. I _definitely_ whimpered at that.

 _/ You're goin' to regret this little fight / You don't wanna mess with me /_

I threw my dagger at the feet of the Atlesian Knight. It fell over, a common side product of losing your legs.

Then it started crawling towards me with one arm and shooting with another.

Now it's a zombie robot!

I stood up and slammed my foot into its head (though not before doing some incredible gymnastics stunts avoiding gunfire). A surge of pain instantly burst through my leg.

The piece of shit!

I quickly went into a coughing fit and used my inhaler.

 _/ I'm something higher / Anguish you'll know for your miserable plight! /_

I turned in time to see a bundle of Atlesian Knights thrown through the bar's main door.

"Was that...was that * _cough_ * really necessary?" I asked. I stepped away from the mess of an Atlesian Knight formerly under my foot.

"Of course it was!" Yang cleaned her hands in satisfactory. "Looks like we're done here."

She clapped her hands together. "The music can stop now."

The bear DJ quickly appeared from under his table and pressed pause, then he returned to cowering under the table. I sympathize.

Yang had left the place cluttered with the remains of Atlesian Knights. Lovely.

"Okay…" Junior emerged from a corridor. "Please never come to my club again."

Yang rounded on him. "You sold us-"

"Yang? Jett?"

"-out. Ruby?"

I picked my dagger off the ground and turned. Indeed, my other insane sister had come to greet us.

She stood in the doorway, Crescent Rose at the ready. Her white and red cape fluttered behind her (she loved doing that for a heroic effect) and she wore a black and red dress jacket thing that made you wonder if she was goth or lolita. I'm her brother and I can't even decide!

On the bright side, she didn't have a corset anymore (seriously, those things kill by suffocation. It might sound funny but…).

"Uh...why is the door on the other side of the parking lot?"

"Oh don't worry about it," said Yang. "Ran into a scuffle, that's all."-she said while I bled from my cheek and hopped on one foot.

"I can see…" Ruby pointedly looked at the floor of dead AK-130s. "You had to deal with them too, huh?

And oh my gosh, does this mean we're on the SDC hit list? "That's so cool!"

I twitched. Ruby hasn't learned _gravity of the situation_ yet.

"Yup," said Yang and I hope (but doubt) that she only meant the 'SDC hit list' part.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Can we please go home now?"

—-

Dinner time at the Xiao-Long/Rose/(Semi-Branwen) residence was, despite its occupants, pretty normal. Besides the occasional arm-wrestling competition, alcohol, or weapons showcase, of course.

Even after the SDC thing, it was pretty normal.

"Let me get this straight…" said Qrow slowly. "Yang, you and your sister are both on the SDC-which we can assume safely assume includes the Atlesian Army-'s hit list for invasion of property, theft, and information stealing. And _Ruby,_ you somehow got boosted up to Beacon for allegedly stopping a dust robbery by ."

"Yup!" said Ruby cheerily. "Actually, I was trying to steal some dust too-"

I facepalmed.

"But yeah, that's pretty much it! Oh, and then I was attacked by those robots-"

"AK-130s," I muttered. I stuffed some mash potatoes into my mouth.

"-and I ended up speeding to where Yang and Jett were!"

"And...where were you?" asked Qrow with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, the border!" Ruby positively beamed.

"…that isn't far _at all,"_ Qrow muttered with an unrealistic amount of sarcasm.

He suddenly slammed his hands onto his face. "You kids are the death of me! Gods, I probably failed Summer _years_ ago! I'm raising criminals under my roof!"

"I didn't do much," I muttered.

Then Qrow reverted to his normal state. "Wow, I'm impressed though. Good job!"

Ruby beamed even more. Yang gave a thumbs up.

I groaned.

" _I_ never got on any military hit list at your age," said Qrow, waving a fork. "I mean, sure, the bandit clan was always on the hit list, but it wasn't _me,_ y'know? I think my first time was when I was...hm, 18? 19? That sounds about right."

"Yup, Ruby's pretty amazing." Yang wrapped an arm around her sister.

I twitched.

After washing the dishes, I brushed my teeth and made my way to my room.

Luckily for me, I had been kicked out of my shared room with Yang so that she could share it with Ruby and I got Ruby's room.

It really was a win-win situation.

I glanced at my drawing of Team RWBY (I was too good at drawing, so I made sure to make the Team nearly unrecognizable) pinned to the wall and walked to the mirror.

My beat-up reflection stared back at me. I pulled off the giant band-aid stuck to my face. Personally, I always thought leaving your injuries out in the open made them heal faster.

I looked back at the mirror. I wore a black leather coat with spiked shoulder pads. Under it was a purple shirt and a belt going diagonally up my body, where my bullets and a pouch were stored. Then I had my actual belt that kept my weapons and leather pants. To top (bottom?) it all up, combat boots for kicking people if I need to. And then of course there was my purple eyes and shaggy black hair (and Ruby also used to think I was a vampire thanks to how pale I am: actually, I'm pretty sure she still does).

In my opinion, I looked pretty goth...the necklace with a broken cross doesn't really help…(I got it because I wanted to give a middle finger to God, which was a totally valid reason).

I scanned my reflection up and down again. Wow...it's really been _seventeen_ years. Seventeen years since I was born. Ten years since Mom died. Seven years since the start of hellish training.

Gotta admit...I looked a lot better now than I ever did on Earth, even if I was beat up.

That was just sad wasn't it?

And seventeen years meant- it _meant_ that the events were going to pick up soon.

I was going to go through hell and back and there's probably very little I could do about it.

This was the point where my thoughts would usually lead me down a rabbit hole of real dark stuff.

I needed to concentrate on something else.

I slumped down into my chair and swiveled it around so I faced my desk. I opened the drawer. In it was an expansive map of everything Summer Rose.

But most importantly, her enemies.

And at the very top was Salem.

 _I'm not going to stop until I finished what you started, Mom._

 _It's a promise. A promise I promised myself to keep even if it means the worse. The absolute worse._

 _Because I've already died anyways._

Someone suddenly slammed open my door.

I quickly closed the drawer and swiveled around. "Yang?"

"Ugh…" She dropped face first onto my bed. "Raven again."

"When? Where?'

"Just now. Outside." Yang's voice was muffled thanks to the bedsheet. "It's the same thing as always. Join the bandits, don't go to Beacon, Qrow shouldn't be raising you, crap as always."

I winced. "I sympathize."

"How do you get her to stop?!"

"Just ignore her…" I looked out the window. "I don't think she likes to be ignored."

"Oh...I kind of tried to hit her. You should've told me ignoring her pisses her off sooner…"

I gave her a deadpan stare. "I didn't because let's face it, you would've hit her anyways."

"I guess," Yang grumbled. She perked up. "But hey! Beacon is only 17 days away and I don't think she can follow us there!"

I paused. Then I processed Yang's words.

"Beacon is WHAT?!"

I spend a lot of time here: at the grave site.

 _This Kindly I Scatter_

 _Summer Rose_

So did Ruby-and Yang, and even Qrow.

Once an year, on the day Mom died, we all gather and come here together-to light fireworks.

Qrow said Mom really liked fireworks.

It sounded like her.

Today, I was here to light a candle.

I kneeled in front of the stone.

"Hey Mom...I'm going to Beacon tomorrow and-and I don't think I'll be coming back in a while." My throat constricted. "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for everything. You were right-heh, you always were. Someone once said something like this…"

"You only realize what you had until it's gone."

"And I usually really hate sappy quotes, b-but this one's true…"

"So, I'm sorry. I'll always be sorry."

And then I was bawling my eyes out like I was a little kid again, which I haven't been for 28 years.

I lit the candle.

"For luck. For all of us. Even you, wherever you are now, Mom."

—

"Is this all we need to pack?" I fretted, pushing five bags of stuff into the carrier section of the aircraft.

We were at Patch's port, which doubled as an aircraft stop.

"I think we'll be...fine." Yang sweatdropped.

"Ruby! Can you hold Crescent Rose? It's already a little crowded here!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Ruby picked up Crescent Rose off the aircraft like it was nothing (for the record, I couldn't even hold it without falling on my ass).

"Thanks for hacking into the SDC security," Ruby added. "It just made our life a _lot_ easier."

"Yeah, because you made my life a _lot_ harder when I said no," I muttered and shivered at the fresh memories. The little devil.

"Hey," Qrow appeared from behind a trash can. Probably shifting from bird to human mode. He couldn't have random people knowing his little trick of course, even if Ruby and Yang already knew.

Yang blinked. "I thought you already saw us off…"

Qrow scratched the back of his head. "What? Can't see you off again?"

He held out a fist and he and Yang shared a fist bump.

Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair with a grin. "Don't do anything _too_ stupid, Rose."

" _Too_ stupid," agreed Ruby. She tucked Crescent Rose under her cloak.

"That's my girl."

Then Qrow walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Take care of yourself and your sisters alright?" he whispered to me.

"Mhm."

Qrow lightly punched my chest. "You're kinda the only responsible one."

He stepped away and looked at all three of us. "And remember kiddos, bring Beacon a show. You three are gonna be the coolest kids in town. Oh, and don't forget to give Taiyang the middle finger for me."

"Will you hurry it up?!" called the pilot, opening his window.

"We won't," Yang promised. "Oh, he's gonna get so much worse than a middle finger…."

I would feel sorry for our estranged father if I didn't think he actually deserved this beating.

Maybe it was my fault that Taiyang ended up ditching, but it really doesn't excuse what he did.

 _I hate parents that leave their kids alone._

"You better get going," said Qrow drily. "Or the airship will leave without you."

"That would be a problem!" Ruby quickly gave Qrow one of her renown suffocation-hugs and sped away in a flurry of red roses. "Love you, see you later!"

I frowned. "Did someone give her too much sugar again?"

"Thought I'd do something special since you're all leaving the nest now," said Qrow.

"...and I thought I'd at least have Ruby for two more years." He sighed.

"Don't worry, we're still gonna visit," Yang said, showing one of her rare moments of maturity. "Hold up the fort, Uncle."

She turned and walked towards the doors, bumping shoulders with me to signal our leaving.

Being twins was so weird.

"...do you still have my dagger, Jett?" asked Qrow.

I nodded. "Wouldn't trade it for my life."

"I wouldn't go _that_ extreme." Qrow gave me a thumbs-up. "Have fun. I know you can do it."

"The fun or the Academy part?"

"Both, kid. Both."

"...I'll _try."_ I turned. "'Till we meet again."

"So dramatic," noted Qrow.

"Got it from the best."

—

We waved at Qrow until we couldn't see him anymore.

I pulled out my scroll and headphones and started listening to music.

Ruby and Yang whispered from the seat next to me.

From what I picked up, it looked like it was more Schnee Dust Company schemes.

I leaned on the window sill.

All these years...training, working, planning...and finally…

Mom, this is the end of the beginning.

I was going to Beacon.

—

 **Aros: It's getting exciting!**

 **Some Reviewer Responses**

 **Aros: I guess I'll be holding these whenever I can't help it.**

 **To LightningLink: Thank you for being the first reviewer and sticking with the story. It's much appreciated.**

 **To The Wizardous Magicman: hahah….dammit, I thought I was being subtle! Jaune is still gonna be in Beacon though...as for rereading, because it's probably a lot better now?**

 **From Sperare: First of all: Thanks, LightningLink, for the love. Your comments make me happy, especially the ones on reddit. And for everyone else…**

 **Beacon!**

 **Next chapter, Azure will… Not be going to Beacon. She will do something, though! Cardin will leave, however.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Fuck Winter.

Whenever I slept at night, breezy chills just _happened_ to make their way into my now _walled_ fort and creep up my blanket.

Oh, yeah. Walls!

After saving up for awhile and Cardin giving me _stupid_ amounts of money, I was able to buy wood, nails and a hammer… leading to a fully walled and roofed house.

No heater, though. That's a downside. But beggars can't be choosers.

I shivered again as _another_ breeze came and attacked me. I pulled up my blanket and curled into a ball to prevent it, but it seemed like nothing could deter it.

Fuck Winter.

"Azure!" shouted Cardin, who was making his way towards me. Now, at age 17 and me 15, he wore common, middle-class clothes and stood a good foot above me at. "I have something to tell you."

I looked at him curiously. He looked unusually serious, which was pretty rare, as he always liked to joke around.

"What is it?"

He stopped in front of me and stared at the ground, then me, then the ground again. He seemed to be mulling over what to tell me, so I let him think. Eventually he looked at me straight in the eyes and sighed.

"I'm graduating and I… plan on going to Beacon."

"Oh…"

I didn't know what to think. My only friend, one whom I knew for almost 10 years, was leaving. I wouldn't stop him, no, but it would hurt.

It does hurt.

Cardin and I had become a pair, a Tom and Jerry, a Simon and Garfunkel, wherever Cardin went, Azure was most likely behind him.

And now it was time for it to end.

It would be lonely, for sure. I'd most likely spend all my time begging and being spat on. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to besides the cook at the bakery where I bought my food.

Cardin was a goal, in a way. I never had to work towards something with Cardin around, as he always was able to make me smile. Now, since he was leaving, I'd be stuck in a boring, racist, and altogether mean world.

Alone.

"I won't stop you." I say slowly. "But make sure to answer my calls, yeah? It won't be the same without you… and you have to see me when you can. Just… be safe? I guess…."

He smiled lightly, albeit sadly, at me. He knew how much this would take a toll on me, but still wished to pursue his dreams. Respectable, perhaps, but respect was not what I felt.

Why was it that I was sent here, again?

"About calling me…" Cardin started, causing me to frown. What was he getting at?

He ended by holding out a box, wrapped in expensive newspaper and small. I tenderly took it, expecting a 'goodbye' not.

I was surprised to see a scroll, one with service and a nice bunny design.

My eyebrow twitched.

"A bunny design, really?"

"It reminded me of you for some reason. Perhaps it were those fluffy, adorable things on your head?"

I just blushed and poked him, causing him to laugh.

"Thank you."

"No, Azure. Thank _you._ Just know that this isn't goodbye, yeah?"

"Yeah."

We spent the whole day together, shopping and chatting. It was a fun experience, but a solemn one.

And then we said goodbye.

He went home and I walked around the city, which seemed so alike New York when looked at with the eyes of an outsider.

I caught some ruffians causing trouble near one of the shops. I joined the crowd that, for some reason, seemed enthralled with the persons speech.

A dog faunus was making the speech, while a mouse(?) faunus stayed back and provided support when called for.

"-enough crap. The White Fang wishes to change that! We seek a world where faunus aren't left to die, or beg, or _starve._ We provide basic education and weaponry to those who wish for equality."

Oh, the White Fang.

"For those who wish to join, come to the docks on Saturday. One of the lieutenants will be there and give another speech. Equality can be reached, so join us! Thank you."

He then walked off stage with his partner. The crowd started to disperse, but me and a few stayed and stared at the empty stage.

One boy seemed to be on a call with someone, and he looked pretty intense. There was another, beautifully red-haired girl who seemed extremely interested in the paper they have out.

I stared at my own. The White Fang? Cardin complained about them, but they seem… legit. I've been spit on and beaten for my ears, it made sense to want to fight back.

I didn't have anything to do, and equality sounds fine…

I'll check it out.

Cardin should be fine with it. He knows how much bullshit I go through. He might be a bit mad at first, but I can deal with that bridge when it comes.

I might wanna get nicer clothes, though. And get some sleep.

I stared at my mirror. At me. Because _damn,_ I hadn't looked so… pretty(?) since my past life.

My height did little to my looks, with me 5 feet (much sadness). But my clothes and build pulled it off.

I was skinny, but not _too_ skinny. My lips were full and had a bit of lipstick on it. My eyes were brown, so nothing important there.

My hair was… _short_ and black with streaks of blue dye (Thank Cardin). My ears were… tall. The seemed almost a 8 inches when stuck all the way up.

Sadly, they weren't.

My beautiful blue ears drooped to the back of my head and only went up when I was excited or happy.

Meaning I was still 5 feet (4,10 without the ears).

I wore plain clothes. Gray jeans and a blue short sleeved shirt. A nice leather jacket topped it all off (Cardin again).

And I was set to go!

I set off from my home and went to the docks. It was a chilly day, and the wind from the ocean didn't help at all.

By the time I got there, it was 11, nearing lunch time. It started at 12, so maybe I could find some people I saw yesterday? 'Docks' is pretty vague.

I saw the phone-boy from yesterday, and I assumed that he was here for the White Fang meeting.

I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a gun in hand.

Fuck.

Before he calmly put it back into his jacket, let out a sigh, and looked me in the eyes with an apologetic expression.

He had green eyes. Pretty.

He had a slender build, and wore blue jeans and a red and white hoodie. He also had glasses, if you were wondering.

"Can I help you?" he said smoothly, as if he hadn't pulled a gun on me.

"Erm. Yeah? I'm Azure. Are you here for the meeting as well?" I said, avoiding the words 'White Fang'. Just in case he _wasn't_ going.

"In fact, I am. I'm guessing that you are planning to as well?"

"Of course. So, what's your name?"

"Alex. You?"

"I'm Azure."

"I can see why." said Alex, glancing at my ears and blue hair streaks, before looking down at me again. "Shorty."

Wha- did he just- Eh?

"You're an inch taller than me!" I whined. She was most likely only 5'2, including her raccoon ears. "You have _no_ right to call me short! I'm a girl, so I have an excuse, what's yours?"

She glared at me with utter hate. I was surprised by the sudden change in attitude, one moment she was joking around, then she instantly became cold and ruthless-looking.

"Er, sorry?"

"I'm. A. Girl." he(she!) said to me, before sighing and returning to her normal state, before muttering "Only God know that I take enough crap from the office about being a tomboy."

"...Damnit. My excuse is gone." I said

"Don't worry about it, too much. It helps you hide easier."

"I don't think I'll ever need to hide."

"You'd be surprised." he said, before turning towards a slight commotion being caused near the boats. People were running around and gun shots could be heard. Alex tensed.

A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around again. I saw another White Fang member do the same to Alex.

"Are you going to the meeting?" they asked. We responded in affirmative. "Then follow us."

We did, in fact, follow them. They assured us that no one was hurt in the commotion, and it was only to cause attention so we could slip out. Any police in the area wouldn't bother to follow us, apparently. Alex laughed, for some reason.

Eventually we made it to a warehouse, where a group of faunus were gathering. In front of everyone was a stage, where plenty of White Fang men stood.

Soon the crowd stopped growing, and people evened out among the space we had. A man in a slightly more stylish White Fang uniform stood up onstage from a chair he was sitting on in the back.

"Welcome, my brothers and sisters." he said, looking at each one of us in the eyes. I'd assume that it'd be a tactic to gain the attention of people. "You are here to hear another speech about the goals of the White Fang, and a possible future.

"As many of you know, faunus are mistreated. Beaten and spat on because of where our ears are, and forced to live lives of poverty. The White Fang was formed to stop this.

"We had tried a peaceful approach, but that had failed. Now our leader, Adam Taurus, wishes to fight violence with violence. The results have been positive, and many humans don't look at faunus in disgust anymore, but with grudging acceptance and fear.

"And, although it may sound bad, fear is better than disgust. More faunus have jobs now, and more faunus are willing to leave Menagerie. With that said, let us talk about joining the ranks.

"You will be given the choice to leave. The life of a martyr and soldier is not for everyone. However, if you do join, you will be given proper weapon training, dust, food, and a place to rest. You will be helping faunus have a future, one where racism no longer exists. For those of you who wish to quit, do so now."

With that he went silent, and some people started to leave. A majority, however, stayed. Me and Alex included. I payed more attention to the man on stage.

"Very well. Let me explain a few more things. By basic huntsman training, we mean learning how to shoot a gun. If you prove yourself worthy, one of the lieutenants will unlock your Aura, and you will be sent on more dangerous jobs. I know that plenty of wish to not kill- we respect that. You will not be forced to do anything against your will unless certain circumstances happen. Those will be explained later. But, when someone _is_ killing another _human_ , you must not interfere, no matter how imoral it seems. This is your last chance to leave- we do not appreciate deserters, so you will cannot leave later."

A few more left, but the majority stayed once again. Most male, but a few females such as me and Alex. Some had weapons, but most only had a bag filled with their stuff.

"Very well. My men will escort you to a boat which will take you to HQ, we thank you for your service. When you get there, you will be sorted into squads, which hold a total of 16 people. You will also be given a partner, who will be going on almost all the missions you do. Thank you."

I sat down on the bed in my new dorm, and stared at the white uniform they gave me. On the back was a gold '16', big enough for anyone to read it at a short distance.

Yup, Azure Mayella of Squad 16. My partner was Alex, funnily enough. Though, they let us choose our partners, getting rid of the excuse of luck.

The 'Tiny Team' was what our Squad Leader called us.

Speaking of our Squad Leader, he had just told us to get unpacked and meet in the main hall that the sixteen of us shared. It was a cool design- 4 rooms, each holding 2 people, then one big lounge that everyone was connected to. It was cozy.

I stood up again and placed my uniform in the provided dresser. Everything was more expensive than the stuff at home, so I decided to live here. It would make missions easier, too.

Damnit, I sound like a ninja from Naruto.

I walked into the lounge and saw everyone else there. I blushed and sat down next to Alex on one of the couches.

"Now that we're all here." said Jake, our Squad Leader drily, causing me to blush. He wore a white bathrobe and had the blonde hair, blue eyes combo. He was a lion faunus, and had small lion ears. I saw a lion tail on him earlier, as well. "Let's do introductions. You know, the usual. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. Shorty first."

Ha! Take that Alex!

...Goddamnit.

"I'm Azure." I said, sighing. "I like money and fairness. I dislike being called short. Hobbies? Er, I don't think I have any. And I dream of going into the history books, I guess."

"Red is next."

"Hello, everyone!" said the phone girl from earlier today. She wore a light-blue dress and had, obviously, red hair. "I'm Sarah-"

I choked, gaining some strange looks sent at me. It had been awhile since I heard that name…

My name.

"Okay then. I'm Sarah. I like the color red and weapons. I dislike being mistreated due to my race. My hobby is making and maintaining weapons, and I dream to create _the_ ultimate weapon."

Goddamnit, she sounds successful.

"Totally-not-a-girl next."

Alex glared at him before sighing.

"My name's Alex. I like justice, and dislike being called short or a guy. My hobbies include running and drawing, and I dream of stopping a certain group of people."

...She sounds like Sasuke. Does that make me Naruto? We _are_ partnered together.

A green haired girl went next.

"HELLO!" she yelled. "I A GAIA, MARTIAL ARTIST EXTRAORDINAIRE! I LIKE TRAINING, DISLIKE NOT TRAINING, AND DREAM OF BEING ONE OF THE BEST FIGHTERS. EVER!"

She was bouncing in her seat in excitement and energy. I had first assumed that it was nerves but… Wait.

NO! NO NO NO NO NO.

NO!

FUCK, THERE IS A GAI FROM NARUTO!

NO-

"Super-Silent next."

A guy dressed in mostly gray spoke up suddenly. I hadn't even noticed he was there. Geez, wasn't that creepy?

"I am Damon." He said _super_ softly drawled. It was hard to hear him. "I'm a sloth faunus, if any of you are curious. I like sleeping. I dislike people disturbing my sleep. My hobbies include sleeping. I dream of changing the world, creating a world where I can sleep peacefully."

If this were an anime, everyone would have sweatdropped. Unfortunately, it was not, so we all just chuckled awkwardly. Besides Leader, though.

"Let's go with… the tech guy."

He wore glasses, and his black hair was a mess on his head. He held a light smile, and was _extremely_ welcoming. He earned his name from the laptop he held.

"Hey. I'm Conall, and it is a pleasure to meet you. I like drawing, baking, and programming." He said, smiling at Alex since they both liked drawing. "I dislike physical activity. My hobby is trying to break into bakeries and steal their recipes. I have this _huge_ book of them all. Anyway, I dream of being a father. Sounds exciting, ya know?"

Well that was nice. He seemed the most interesting out of all of us so far, being social and talented.

"Bravo, Conall. Let's go with… Magic guy next."

Magic fit him surprisingly well. He was holding a fireball. An actual fireball, which he shaped to his will. He seemed calm, with calm and calculating eyes.

"I'm Odin. I like the ocean, and dislike desserts. My hobby is reading, and I dream of writing a book on Dust… _everything._ Thanks for listening!" He said, with a slight jump in eagerness at the end. His eyes turned from calm and calculating to excited.

It was _weird._

"Now you, Bird."

Why the name 'Bird'? Well, it certainly wasn't because she was a because she was a bird faunus. Nope, not at all.

She was floating. Like, flying floating. In the air, a good few inches above the couch.

She just laughed and started excitedly.

"Hell, everyone! I'm Ash, and I like flying. It's my semblance, which I think was caused because I wanted to fly when I was a child. I dislike… tomatoes. My hobbies include writing and, well, flying. I dream of, well, nevermind. I'm _going_ to live my life to its fullest, without boundaries which humans put on me."

She floated down and plopped down onto the couch, putting her feet on Conall's computer (It was on his lap). He shoved them off, glaring lightly at her before chuckling softly, moving his computer, and letting.

Welp, that was weird.

"And I, everyone, am your squad leader. You can call me Cian. I like testing out new things, dislike racism, have a hobby of going on walks, and dream of making a new world. This is team 16, everyone, and let's become the best, yeah?"

 **Chapter… something. I'm sorry for the wait… again. I procrastinated and paid the price. I'll try to fix this problem.**

 **Anyway, I'll fix some things next chapter, probably the conversation above. Grammar mistakes will also be fixed.**

 **Anyway~**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIIII**

 **Jett's P.O.V**

I never thought I'd say this, but I was happy to see someone throwing up on Yang's shoes. Then Yang punched him across the airship. I'm pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen.

I think I indirectly made Yang more violent.

That wasn't a good thing.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jaune Arc, _the_ Jaune Arc screamed pathetically as he rocketed through the air.

"...that was mean, Yang," Ruby chatsized.

"He screams like a little girl." Yang's hair was on fire.

"Can we please keep making enemies to a minimum?" I begged. "I don't want a repeat of ninth grade…"

The hordes of angry teenagers were genuinely horrifying.

"It's not like we-" Ruby glanced at Yang. "-I try to make enemies. It just _happens_."

"Then be more likeable!"

"But people say I already am!"

I couldn't deny that. Then… "Stop picking fights!"

"I don't!"

"Don't swing Crescent Rose around to impress people!"

"WHAT!?" Ruby made a face that showed how sacrilegious that line of thought seemed to her.

Help me, I'm doomed.

Meanwhile, Yang had kicked off her shoes, deciding she would rather walk around in her socks then suffer wearing barf covered shoes.

"Yang," I said. "Remember to bring your shoes with you."

"...dammit."

I felt like a mother hen. ... _Mom_.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. Everyone on the airship, meaning huntsman-in-training going to Beacon like us, were probably staring at the crazy set of siblings, aka, us. I purposely looked out the window instead, seeing the spread out city of Vale.

We were just there a day ago when we were attacked by AK-130s.

Well, I definitely want to avoid the city for a while...

"Look, we can see Signal from here!" Ruby said to Yang.

"Yeah, yeah. Home's not too far. And see that? Vale is right next door!"

...My sisters probably wouldn't.

And I was probably going to get dragged along.

I let out another sigh.

The city passed and Beacon finally dominated our field of view. I wondered how I was going to sort into the teams. If RWBY doesn't happen, we're all doomed. If JNPR gets messed up, we're less doomed but it's still a problem and I'd be _fucked_ if I somehow managed to take Pyrrha's place. Or maybe not, maybe Pyrrha dies no matter what. Here's to hoping that's the case if I do take her place. That makes me sound like a horrible person, huh?

But then again, if that happens, Arkos probably wouldn't happen…

...doesn't that make CRDL the last option?

Or maybe there's more teams in the same year but budgeting stopped Rooster Teeth from showing them off.

But wouldn't I be basically non existent then? That sounded great for my safety, not so great for my goals.

Oh jeez, this was a no win situation.

"Jett! We're touching down!" Ruby exclaimed giddily. "To _Beacon_!"

Yang carefully grabbed her shoes, her face scrunched up in disgust.

Ruby shook me when I didn't respond.

"Yeah, yeah…" I decided to humor her. I was still too busy trying to figure out where the hell I was going to be sorted into (this isn't Harry Potter! ...Slytherin all the way though). Of course I thought about it in the past, but then I usually try not to think about it. I didn't like thinking about things that hurt my head. It was a pain in the ass.

Remnant's aircrafts land like freaking clouds. They're _soft_ and _silent_ and kinda scary. Like, they could be _right behind you_ and you wouldn't even know it.

I'm guessing that causes more than a few accidents.

...my mind betrayed me yet again.

"Let's make this quick," said Yang. "Ugh...I'm throwing these boots out and getting replacements asap."

I frowned. "They caused, like, a hundred lien."

"Jett, my dear brother, that's normal."

"Waste of money," I seethed. " _My_ shoes only cause 25."

"Your opinion is noted and ignored."

"Guys, we can go now!" Ruby jumped around.

Yang took the lead. She purposely waved around the boots in my direction. I glared at her back and followed Ruby, joining the line of passengers getting off the aircraft. Jaune rushed past us to reach the bathroom.

I'm pretty sure everyone let him cut the line out of worry for the safety of themselves and their worldly possessions.

We finally walked out of the ship and grabbed our luggage. All five bags. Well, first Yang had to throw away her boots in a garbage can, _then_ she grabbed her own luggage. I found it concerning that both my sisters had two large bags and I had the equivalent of a backpack.

Knowing them, it definitely wasn't make-up and extra clothing in there.

I decided not to ask for my own well-being.

"Woah...big castle," Yang had to murmur.

"Eh, I like Shade better," Ruby had to chirp. "But I heard Haven's got a dojo thing going on. That'd be cool to see!"

I twitched. "Mind explaining to me _when exactly_ you decided to go to _Shade Academy_?"

Ruby sweatdropped. "It wasn't _that_ long of a run…"

"You should've told me, sis…" said Yang. "I would've join you!"

I would throw my hand in the air if I wasn't carrying my bag of things I'd like to keep intact. Wasn't Yang more responsible in canon? Didn't she worry about Ruby's safety? Is it because of me? (Of course it's because of me, I'm the only variable!).

"Vacuo is _dangerous_. Their government is barely holding on, everyone is fighting for themselves, a ton of people are displaced, you can die of heatstroke, it's-"

"It's fine! They love me there!" Well…" Ruby tilted her head. "They did after I showed them Crescent Rose…"

Now I knew where Ruby's complete lack of social skills came from.

Well, not _complete_ lack of social skills, just the _wrong_ social skills.

Qrow was great, but he was a horrible guardian. Speaking of which… "When do you two want to deal with Taiyang?"

Ruby and Yang's moods suddenly shifted. They were scary like that-happy one moment, serious the next.

"No worries, we've got this," said Yang.

I was usually out of the loop...which I wasn't bitter about... _at all_. It was better this way...for my safety...and my mind's well-being...yeah. "Well, you girls do your thing, I'll do mine~"

I did not have a plan.

I like having plans.

Better get on it.

"Great! Me and Rubes gotta set our traps, see ya!"

And then my sisters disappeared, leaving only a trail of dust. I decided to start walking towards Beacon.

Well...at least Yang and Ruby brought their luggage with them.

Wait no-that was probably their storage of all things evil or else they would've left me to do their bidding.

Was I being abused here? I felt like a butler! Maybe I should get them to pay…

In my _super_ deep thoughts, I walked straight into a bulky man in sunglasses pushing a cart with stacks of suitcases in it. I staggered back and let out a wimpy yelp.

Well, it was 100 times better than those stupid harem situations where the protagonist kept on falling into girls in unsavory positions...imagine the social status of that guy!

"Ahem," I coughed in an attempt to regain a semblance of masculinity. "Sorry...sir."

Looking at how buff he was though, I think it would be safe to assume he wasn't exactly budget by me anyways.

Me and my nonexistent muscles…(hey, at least you're still better than Jaune.) At least a part of me was cheering me up, I guess…

"Hey! What is your deal, dimwit?"

I know that voice...I turned my head to see a certain daughter of a certain CEO of a certain company that my sisters happen to be on the hit-list of.

Oh dear.

Wait- " _Dimwit_?"

"Yes, dimwit!" said Weiss Schnee. "Are you deaf?"

"...I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have responded if I was."

"Do not talk back to me!"

Hey, at least Ruby wasn't dealing with her this time around. The Ruby related to me would've attacked and ask questions later.

I took one large step away from Mr. Buff and by extension, Weiss. "Look, nice to meet you crabby lady, but I've got a welcoming ceremony to go to and some people to talk to." My voice got higher and higher. "So bye!"

I sped walk past her and towards Beacon.

"Crabby lady?!"

Okay, we're not going to get along when she's this entitled. I need Ruby to do her magic...orrrr the Fall of Beacon…

Let's not think about that.

I entered the auditorium and took a deep breath to soothe myself.

I hated crowds.

I can deal with one person, even if they're a shitty person like pre-Fall of Beacon Weiss.

But I can't deal with crowds.

It isn't like I'm petrified by the idea of people. That was my past life. I just _don't like_ crowds. They made me feel small and wrong and uncomfortable and sweaty and claustrophobic and-you get the point.

I guess that's why my semblance is the way it is.

But we don't think about my semblance.

Look on the bright side, Jett, it's not the worst! The crowd isn't focusing all their attention at you!

Thanks brain, now I have to think about _that_.

I scanned the auditorium for my sisters and quickly spotted them right in front of the stadium

Dammit, they exist to make my life difficult. I mean, I knew that from day 0, but that's besides the point.

I had to swerve and dodge my way to them like it was some kind of bad video game where it takes fucking forever just to get to the princess and in the process focus on myself so I didn't accidentally activate my semblance. This was accomplished by repeating a set of words over and over again, like color red.

 _Color red. Color red. Color red. Color red. Color red._

I appeared at their side and directed my focus towards my sisters, pretending they were the only ones in the room. "So uh...how should I say this?"

"What is it?" asked Yang, one of her eyebrows pitched upwards to show her interest. "Whenever you start with 'how should I say this?' you're delivering something I'll love but you hate."

I turned my head towards her. "...really?"

"Yup," Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"That means it happens a lot."

"Yuuup," Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"Which of us are the twins here?!" I felt the need to express.

Ruby broke down giggling.

Yang's lip twitched. "I dunno."

I facepalmed. Being overdramatic was my forte afterall.

"Okay," I said. "Promise me you won't go running."

"Promise," Yang and Ruby said.

Their promises are worth a load of crap 50% of the time. "Erm. Weiss Schnee is attending Beacon."

"Whaaat?!"

Again with the twin thing. I'm ½ of the actual set of twins and I barely know what Yang's thinking 99% of the time!

"Where is she?" demanded Yang

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Do you think we can interrogate her?" asked Ruby. "Chain her to a chair and stuff."

"That's illegal on so many levels," I had to say.

"We could always intimidate her," Yang pointed out.

"That's _still_ illegal."

"What's she doing at Beacon anyways? Shouldn't she be at Atlas?" Yang asked.

I don't know why Yang didn't use the smart part of her brain more often. She did score all As in school.

Maybe it's a common sense thing.

"She's just a teenager-" I began.

"So are we," Yang felt the need to interrupt.

"She do- _probably_ doesn't know anything about all the stuff her father does."

A light bulb went off in Ruby's head. "So she's like the protagonist's best friend who doesn't know her parent is secretly evil!"

...there are a lot of those aren't there?

"She could be the protagonist too," added Yang.

"She can't be the protagonist!"

"Why not? Evil parent makes a great antagonist. Maybe she defeats her father and take his place!"

"Are we seriously going over evil parent cliches in fiction during our opening ceremony?..." I asked while adding in my head: _in a world that's supposed to be a fictional web series?_

"I wanna be the protagonist." Ruby pouted.

"You are," I said, because she was.

Ruby beamed at me.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Since when did-"

" _Ahem_."

We shut up and turned towards the stage. Ozpin had gotten on stage without me noticing and standing next to him was Glynda, who, if my imagination wasn't playing up, seemed to be glaring at us.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. ( _as the students whisper among themselves_ ) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin's face was amazingly deadpan during his speech. I don't know how he did it (maybe being over 1,000 years old?) but the only thing that seemed to move was his mouth. Not to mention his voice was completely monotone too.

If you're trying to make a good impression with the future saviours of the world, you're failing Oz. Badly.

"He seemed kind of...off," Yang whispered.

"Like he's not even there!" Ruby's whisper was more whisper-scream than anything.

"...who knows?" I half-joked. "Maybe he's actually an 1,000 year old wizard."

"What."

"He was a lot better when we were talking alone," Ruby promised. "Kind of sarcastic, actually."

"That doesn't sound like a Headmaster," Yang pointed out.

Glynda took Ozpin's spot at the podium. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Now _that_ sounds like a Headmaster," said Yang, already following the crowd. "Maybe there was a mix up."

Gee, poor Glynda.

I jogged to catch up to Yang. Ruby, of course, needed no such things.

"Let's just put our stuff away and get to the ballroom without any distractions," I said.

* * *

We managed to put our stuff away RT to the ballroom without any distractions.

As for being in the ballroom, not so much.

And for once, it was my fault too.

"You!"

Come on, come on...for the love of all things mighty, _make one good impression in your life before you turn likeable, Weiss._

Ruby stopped setting up her sleeping bag, followed by Yang. Thy trained their eyes on the approaching figure.

"You have not explained-and answered to-crabby lady yet!"

"Crabby lady?" asked Yang. One of her eyebrows raised.

"...I couldn't help it, okay?" I hissed.

Though I had to admit, Weiss wasn't all that intimidating marching up to us in her expensive fluffy white pajamas.

"So...do you think she knows about us?" asked Yang, 'us' being her and Ruby apparently raiding SDC buildings.

I didn't want to know the details.

"Oooh! You think they have wanted posters in their offices?" Ruby, you shouldn't sound that cheery when you say that.

"Okay," Yang said. "I'm gonna assume no because she definitely sees us-unless she's blind-and she's also definitely not calling the authorities."

Yang frowned. "Or it's a name thing."

"Can we have code names then?" asked Ruby.

"I'm right next to you!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby jumped, disappearing into roses before reappearing again behind me. "When did you get there?!"

"Since 'wanted posters,'" Weiss crossed her arms. "And why would _you two_ be on any wanted posters? I'd be surprised if you were on any posters at all."

"Hey!" Ruby yelled indigitantly.

"Ok-ayy then, definitely not aware," Yang muttered to herself. She looked at Weiss. "And 'any posters at all'? That was just weak."

"It was not! It was perfectly fine! More than fine!" Weiss shrieked.

"If you want someone to teach you insults, you should visit Vacuo! They're really good at it there!" I think Ruby was trying to help Weiss, which was nice...I guess.

"Who would ever go to Vacuo? It's so...primitive there." Weiss sniffed.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe she's just good at insults when she doesn't try."

"I'm not deaf!"

Weiss finally turned to me.

By this point, I had finished preparing my sleeping bag and was already settling in.

Seriously, if the girls were going to talk (if you could call it that) for so long, I might as well use my time wisely.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" demanded Weiss.

I hoped to make this interaction as short as possible. "Weiss Schnee," I said dully, tucking myself into bed.

Weiss pulled out a pamphlet with the SDC seal on it. "So you should know-"

 _Snap_! "Some of us are trying to _sleep_ here."

I blinked. I haven't heard that voice in seventeen years!

...huh.

Now save me, Blake! Get rid of this monster with premature white hair for me!

"Oh he-ey, lady from the back of the building and that I definitely feel like I've seen before!" greeted Ruby.

Wait-what?

I guess Ruby met Blake early-or on time? And what's with the ominous 'I definitely feel like I've seen before'?!

Don't tell me I accidentally messed things up so much that I caused Ruby and Blake to be soulmates who met when they were kids like all those bad For-Want-of-a-Nail fanfics out there!

I'm so confused.

What's the timeline here?!

Yang frowned at Blake. Not in the 'I don't like you' kind, I'm not sure if Yang can _not_ like someone, more 'I'm trying to figure you out'.

From a great few feet away, Blake narrowed her eyes. Jeez, those were some scary eyes, they actually glowed!

Then I realized that _snap!_ I heard before was from her snapping close her book.

Scary cat-lady.

"...right," said Blake. She set said book on the table next to her. "For the record, I've definitely never seen you before."

Ruby shrugged. "It was just a feeling. My feelings are weird."

A corner of Yang's mouth twitched. "Yeah, you had a feeling that you were destined to eat exactly one thousand seventy six strawberries."

I remember that. I think I told Ruby she was being very unrealistic.

Qrow said she sounded like Summer.

"I thought it was a big number, okay?!"

"Why do I keep being interrupted?!" Weiss nearly screamed. "People, pay attention and-"

The lights went out.

"Hey!" - Weiss

"...can you please be quiet for even one second?" - Blake

"Why you-mph!" - Weiss

"Heh heh…" - Yang

"Uh guys? Where's my sleeping bag? I can't find it!" - Ruby

On second thought, maybe RWBY wasn't such a great idea.

* * *

 **Aros: Welp, chapter's done. I'm sad I couldn't write more angsty stuff but that just isn't the tone for Beacon so eh...angst can come in the future.**

 **I do wanna know if you dear readers like the cheery writing though.**

 **Reviewer Responses! (Because it's fun!)**

 **The Wizardous Magicman: Lol, it was an expression I thought was cool. Though what you say is def true.**

 **Shepard239: it will come...one day…(I can't wait!)**

 **Xenolis: huh, interesting.**


End file.
